Heartbreak Academia
by ZoRobinlurve95
Summary: High School/Modern AU. "I don't care if the world hates us. I love you and you love me. Isn't that all that matters?" A story about life and its tests of love. ZoRo,  LuNa, BonneyLaw, ViKoh, Will soon be published as a doujinshi. R n r
1. Chapter 1: The Buzz

Bonney's POV

Today is marks the end of my first month in this school. I managed to fit in pretty well, I'm pretty close to this Biology genius with the weirdest name; Trafalgar Law. His friends are cool too but I'm not good buddies with most of my class or the cohort. Well, better than that ghost girl Perona. She hardly has any friends, which makes me pity her but I'd rather beat up myself inside than try to make friends with her. She is seriously creepy sometimes and that laugh! Awful.

My grades are improving thanks to Law's help. He is actually a genius in everything, but a super genius in Biology and surprisingly, one of the most popular guys in the school. Who'd think that a nerd would be popular? Well, he doesn't look like a nerd, in fact he looks like a gangster, so this guy is basically full of surprises.

The people I take classes with are usually a noisy bunch, especially the group who call themselves Strawhats. I can tolerate the noise but not the one with green hair. Zoro they call him, but I call him seaweed head to bug him cause he bugs me. It's unfortunate that I have to live within his are and escort him to school because of his crappy sense of direction. There are other people in this school who bug me besides him; Eustass Kid and his gang and that Mr X. One is just plain mean and an ass the other boring. Mr X is our Maths teacher and my guardian; I come from another country and was transferred here by my parents for a better education and Mr X is their friend so that's how I ended up here. He does not give a damn about my problems and when I ask him for hints for tests coming up he brushes me aside. Really! The nerve of him. But I can't complain much cause he never fails to buy me all the food I need, and I hardly go hungry!

My first class of the day was Biology. I wanted to take this class as I was interested in food mainly and how it gets processed in the body. This is also my favourite class cause Law's in it and if I have any problems, and the best part is during tests I can cheat cause he sits next to me! As I walk into the class, I notice some of the Strawhats talking amongst themselves, but this time they were whispering. It was odd, so I took a seat beside Law and decided to ask.

"Hey, what's the buzz about? Why are they so quiet today?"

"Hmm? Hi Bonney." Law yawned and stretched as he replied me. I don't blame him for sleeping late; I mean I'm new and they pile me with homework without any regards for my personal life, not that I have much of a personal life but you get what I mean. "There's the student body president elections soon, and I'm pretty sure they're discussing who they should nominate and stuff."

"Why would anyone want to participate in that? It's boring and a waste of time."

"Personally, I don't mind participating in it, but I don't know why the strawhats are interested so…" He shrugged at me. I shrugged back and waited patiently for the teacher to enter the room and begin lessons.

Zoro's POV

This is a dumb class. Very dumb class. I don't care how the human body works or the problems it can get and how to cure them. I just want to stay at home and train to become the world's no.1 swordsman. The only reason I'm still schooling is because my sensei forced me to get an education and my friends. Oh and Robin. She and I have been steady for a month or so. She's cool, not as if I love her or anything, I just want to see if this thing can go anywhere. But I cannot deny that she is beautiful, intelligent and mature; you won't find a woman half as good as her anywhere.

Chopper, Ussop and Luffy take this class as well. We're in deep discussion about the student body president elections.

"I wonder who'll take part?" Chopper whispered excitedly. These elections are a big deal to most people cause it means that something in this school would be altered to suit the needs of the student body. Not that I really care, but I would change the thing about too much homework…

"I nominate you two! Luffy for president and Zoro for vice president!"Ussop said proudly. I just gave him the evil eye for having that retarded thought and he squirmed behind Chopper.

"Shishishi, no thanks Ussop, I'm happy the way things are in this school, and I need to work on my grades; they're slipping. Nami's putting a lot of effort on her part and I can't let her down." Luffy, our leader, is going steady with Nami for about… three months? Can't remember. I just know what Nami really loves the guy and he loves her too. But sometimes he can get carried away on stupid things like food and games that he forgets bout his studies and disappoints Nami. Now that I think about it, I have the same problem with Robin, except I'm the one causing it, not her of course. Never realised Luffy and I had so much in common.

"But it'd be so cool if you people were actually student body presidents! Think of all the things you could do; eat with the teachers, bend the rules-"

"Chopper I don't think those are the great things about being a student body president." I commented. Chopper's much younger than us but he's a genius so he managed to skip a few grades and end up here. I'm pretty much the opposite; I stayed back for one year cause I couldn't advance to the next grade. Which is why I'm separated from Robin most of the time. Saddens me really.

Just then, the teacher, Ms Kureha who is as old as time itself, entered the room and lesson resumed.

Nami's POV

I miss Luffy. Right now I'm having the most boring Geography lesson. I only took this class cause of maps and the physical aspect of it but today we started on human geography and I have no interest in it. Vivi 's bored too but coping better than I am. She's been going out with Kohza for a year and they have a pretty cute relationship. He's real sweet and quiet even though he looks mean and unapproachable. Never knew how Vivi managed to warm him up to her but they have been childhood friends so I guess that explains it. She is as rich as Bill Gates. Or near there; her Dad owns an oil refinery chain and earns billions! She is so lucky. I have to work hard to get into college but I'm sure that she can buy her way in. Not that she would resort to such low methods to do so. She's an honest, sweet and hardworking girl but I'm just saying the money really gives her an advantage.

There has been something bugging me these days besides the whole college thing or Luffy's grades; the elections. I really want to participate in it but I'm not exactly popular and I need someone to be my vice president nominee. I need to win this thing so that I can get a good and impressive achievement to give me a heads up when I apply for college. My family is not exactly financially prepared for me to advance to college so I need this real bad.

After lessons, we gathered at the canteen during our break. I love it when we have breaks; everyone gets together again. Robin, Franky and Brook are our seniors but we're still great friends. And the fact that some of us take extremely differing classes makes the gathering even more important. I am always glad to see everyone together.

As we eat, I sat closer to Luffy and secretly held his hand under the table. He was so adorable when he ate, even though it's in a sloppy way. I didn't want Sanji to see what we were doing or else he'd break down again; he broke down when he found out that all the girls in our clique were unavailable. Robin was a little more daring and leaned on Zoro's chest. He doesn't mind the attention because he couldn't care less about what people thought, which makes him cool. Unknowingly, Sanji, Luffy and Zoro are the few most popular guys in school along with Kid and Law and a few others I can't remember.

I leaned towards Robin and whispered to her: "Hey Robin, want to be my vice president for the student body president elections?" She got off Zoro's chest and smiled at me politely.

"I'm sorry Nami-san but I'm a senior. The only batch that can participate in these elections are the Juniors, such as yourself. I have to concentrate on than national exams." Crud I forgot. I wanted Robin on my team cause she's pretty popular and pretty and intelligent so I can gain more votes. I know it sounds awful that I'm using her but I love her like an older sister so don't get me wrong.

"Vivi, want to be my vice-president for the student body elections?" Vivi was stunned and choked on her food for a while before claming down.

"Why me? And I'm afraid I'm too scared to participate." She was a real shy girl, that's why I didn't want to drag her down with me. Robin had confidence and sass, Vivi was shy and humble.

"Cause you're sweet, pretty popular and hardworking. You'd make a great vice president! Plus think of all the credits you could get! Think of all the colleges we could get in!" Vivi was hesitant.

"You girls are participating? Then we should nominate Luffy and Zoro too!" Ussop exclaimed.

"How does that help?" I asked.

"Well, we'd have a higher chance of getting the people in our clique into the student body committee and gain more credit too!" Why didn't I think of that?

"Sounds great-"

"Hold on, I ain't gonna be nobody's vice-president. I hate this school and-" Zoro resisted.

"Zoro-san, if you participate with Luffy…" Robin's voice grew softer as she whispered something into Zoro's ear which made him grow cherry red in the face. I didn't want to figure out what it was.

"Ok then I'll join." Luffy then held up his drink and we all toasted. Though I felt bad for Robin, Franky and Brook who couldn't participate in the student body committee even if we won cause of their exams.


	2. Chapter 2 Nominations and Suprises

Kid's POV

Those stupid Strawhats were making a ruckus again. They're even louder than the noise created in the canteen. Damn they were annoying. From what I heard them exclaim, I suppose they want to join the elections. I don't get what's so great about it but if I have a chance to beat Luffy in anything, I would. Personally I'd prefer to fight mano a mano but to defeat him in another way would surely hurt his pride and finally shut those idiots up.

"Killer, we are going to take part in those dumb elections." I ordered. Killer looked at me confused. His hair was blocking his eyes, always wondered why the guy was so shy.

"But why Captain?"

"We're gonna use this opportunity to bash those loud-mouthed Strawhats. They pissed me off for too long. I'm gonna go as a President nominee and you the vice-president."

"But what happens if we win? I doubt you'd care bout the school."

"Heh heh, doesn't matter, if we do we'll just withdraw and give the position to someone else we picked. I just want to use the campaign and election to humiliate Strawhat as much as possible." There was a delicious scheme in my mind forming, and it grew more menacing with each thought. Oh how sweet revenge will be. That damned Strawhat will learn to not interfere in my business as before and make me look bad.

Bonney's POV

The Strawhats were shouting about joining the elections, and I saw Kid having a nasty grin on his face. I had a bad feeling that this election thing would escalate into something awful.

"Penguin, what's with Kid?" Law asked. Penguin shrugged in confusion and I realised that Law noticed what I did.

"Law I think Kid's plotting against the Strawhats, but why would he do that,I mean I never felt any enmity between them-"

"Bonney, they had a huge confrontation once and they ended up in a tie. Kid has a huge ego and he hates anyone stepping on it, so Kid held a grudge against the poor clueless fellow."

"How come I don't know about it?"

"It happened before you came. I was just glad someone stuck up against Kid. He's an ass. I would stand up to him but never found the right opportunity."

"I bet you could kick his ass Law!" Penguin exclaimed. I hoped Kid didn't happen to eavesdrop on our conversation as he and his gang walked past us. I hate Kid but I didn't want to get on his bad side. They gave us the stink eye. Law and Kid had a bad history too but I don't want to go into the details.

After our break, it was time for assembly. I sat beside Law on the cheap fold up chairs the school bought in the school hall. I attracted a few stares from some girls behind which really annoyed me. I know Law was popular and I think some girls were suspicious about whether we are together cause I kept hanging out with him. I like Law, he's pretty funny, mature, cool but he keeps teasing me sometimes and he's way smarter than me and stuff so I don't think I can see us going out together; we're just too different. The girls at the back kept sniggering, probably criticising my pink hair or something. I hate these bimbos who think they can criticise everyone but themselves cause they think they are more attractive than everyone else.

"Would you keep it down, the assembly's going to start soon." Law smoothly requested. The girls nodded their heads eagerly and when he looked back into the front, they swooned at him. Ew much.

Robin's POV

The Principle, Mr Iceburg, got onto the stage and started the assembly. He first went through the achievements and accolades earned by our peers and then the prize presentation. The next item was what everyone was anticipating for.

"Now, as you all know, the previous Student body committee has stepped down and we need a new committee. So, would anyone be willing to take on this responsibility? To make this school a better environment for his fellow peers and future generations to come? To-" Mr Iceburg wanted to continue but he was cut off by his secretary, Kalifa, who signalled him to cut his lectures.

"Oh ok, as I was saying, we need nominees. Now, before you nominate, there are a few rules. One, no nominating yourself, two, only the juniors are able to participate and three, think carefully before nominating. Ok, so any brave souls?" He looked around before Ussop raised his hand eagerly.

"Yes long-nosed student."

"I nominate Luffy as President and Zoro as vice-President!" There was some applause from the audience and Luffy and Zoro stood up casually. I looked at both of them and realised they had emanated some sort of radiance, I wasn't sure if it was the lighting. I gazed at Zoro longingly, was it a wonder why I loved the man? He was charming in his own way, he's got an adorable, but horrid, sense of direction and he is such a mature and determined soul. Though he may seemed flawed to most, he was perfect to me. I couldn't ask for a better man. I just wished he took his studies a little more seriously…

"Ah, great. Anyone else?"

Just then, the doors of the hall flung open. It was kicked open by Eustass Kid, he walked in casually and was followed behind closely by his gang. I could see Luffy and Zoro grit their teeth and leer at him as he entered rudely. I never understood men and their pride, but I knew Kid was an awful person and his gang was no better.

"Sorry we're late Mr Iceburg, we forgot that there was a crappy assembly today." Iceburg scowled at them. These students gave his school a bad reputation and were a bad influence. Kid laughed haughtily and proceeded to speak once more.

"And me and Killer are going to take part in the elections."

"You can't nominate yourself."

"Then I nominate them!" Said a gang member of Kid's. Seeing them just made me get goosebumps. Zoro sat down and I buried my face in his chest. These people disgusted me and I wished they weren't in our school; I know they wanted to participate only to go against Luffy and Zoro. Everyone else looked on at the rude intruders shocked raw, the only non-surprised faces were replaced with angry or cautious ones.

"Then I nominate Law for President and Bonney for Vice-President!" Penguin shouted as he pointed at Law and Bonney. Law just gave Kid the dirty look but Bonney gaped at what she heard. This really took me by surprise.

Nami kicked my chair to remind me of my cue.

"And I nominate Nami as President and Vivi as vice President." The applause was louder than before and Kohza shot Vivi an encouraging smile. Vivi smiled back. Luffy grinned at Nami and she smiled sheepishly. Sometimes the most outspoken person can be the shyest when in the limelight.

"Alright then, anymore nominations? No? Well then, we have our nominees: Nami and Vivi, Law and Bonney, Kid and Killer, Luffy and Zoro. Campaigning would start officially next week and voting by the month after next." Everyone applauded the brave souls but some started to whisper amongst themselves, discussing who was best for the role of President and Vice President.

After assembly was over, all everyone could talk about were the candidates and their attributes and flaws. It then dawned upon me that I would have to decide between my best friends, Nami and Vivi, or my boyfriend and a great friend. Luckily I had a month to decide.

Bonney's POV

"YOU ASS WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" I yelled at Penguin. Come on! I'm new in this school, don't subject me to such humiliation.

"Well, I thought Law would make the best President and he needed a Vice President so I thought you would be best for the role."

"What the hell made you think that?"

"Er, I thought you two were going out and that you'd be comfortable to be with him."

"Urgh, why does everyone think we're going out. Law you have to clarify this to everyone that we are not going out!"

"Everyone, we're not going out…"Law mimicked feebly. I boxed his arm lightly and he rubbed the 'wound', smiling at me apologetically. That smile was so adorable… wait snap out of it Bonney, don't go falling for any guys right now. He is cute but he's way out of your league. My insecurity sure got the better of me sometimes…

After lessons, I went back with Mr X in his Mercedes(where'd he get the money to afford that?) and the journey was quiet as usual. The rest of my day was rather uneventful physically, but my mind was clogged up with ideas or thoughts about the elections. It was a huge hindrance to my concentration and instead of doing my homework, I winded up emoing on my bed with the headphones on. Music is my life sometimes, No Doubt, Linkin Park, Green Day, The Killers… their songs cheered me up. I mean every lyric they have in their songs kind of relates back to me one way or the other. Feels almost as if we've shared the same experiences… but I doubt any of them participated in the elections unwillingly!

Dinner was a quiet affair, Mr X didn't mind me gorging every possible piece of food on the table. Food is always my life! I need it to live, okay so does everybody but I crave it more than anyone, ever!

"So how did you manage to get into the elections?" I swear I choked on my food.

"Ask that stupid Penguin! He's one of the best in your Math class right? I'm sure he had some crazy idea that me and Law could be good Presidents for the committee-"

"Does that mean you're going out with Law?" Dang it I just want to throw something in this guy's face.

"NO! Not even interested! We're just good friends! Anyways the main topic here is the election!"

"Just curious. Well, I believe you can do it Bonney. I believe if you put as much effort you do in your studies as you do for these elections, you could make it." He smiled politely at me, almost reminds me of the way Zoro's girlfriend smiles. Mr X saying words of encouragement to me, gives me some spark of hope. But then again, he could be saying it to make me feel better.

After finally straightening my mind, I managed to complete ¾ of my homework and left the rest to tomorrow. As I slept with my Green Day t-shirt on, I dreamt of Law and what could happen if we won, what sweet dreams…


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship

Bonney's POV

I had to escort that pathetic seaweed head to school again. Well it's become a routine in my life so I'm used to it. Mr X can't drive me to school because he has to school earlier and I'm not going to wake up earlier for his sake. I'd rather walk than sacrifice a few precious minutes of sleep. The seaweed head and I don't really exchange much conversation; I use my headphones to drown out any opportunities for conversation among us. He doesn't mind it either. He is a man of a few words after all. I'm wearing my Green Day shirt today cause I feel a bit angsty and a pair of worn out jeans and my favourite hat. He's wearing a dark blue singlet with those black pair of pants and boots, the usual except the shirt. I wonder just how many pieces of clothing he actually owns; his girlfriend should take him shopping sometime.

As we arrive at school, there was a crowd of eager girls trying to surround seaweed head. I stepped aside and made my way to the inside. Poor seaweed head. Those girls were trying to get his autograph cause of the elections but I know they just want to get up and close to him. They're pathetic as he is, I mean he's taken and whatever chance they have with him were crushed with that fact.

I passed by some students who gave me the thumbs up because of the Green Day shirt. Apparently some people in this school have the same musical taste as me. It's good to know that not everyone in this godforsaken school listen to Justin Bieber and crappy mainstream songs.

I made my way to my locker and started to withdraw the books I need for the next few classes. My locker was just inundated with books and worksheets. I'm not the neatest person on Earth and I don't mind the mess but the inconvenience sucks. As I rummage through my locker, a tall shady figure loomed over me.

"Hey Bonney."

"Law! You scared me! Don't do that, I already told you that I can't sense your presence so don't sneak up on me!"

"That's not my fault. Look, have you seen my documents I need for my scholarship?" Law applied for a scholarship at a university and he took months compiling his achievements, academic qualifications and teachers' recommendations. I know he put his heart and soul into compiling it and was extremely worried that he might have lost it.

"No, I never saw it Law. Maybe you should check your locker again."

"I did but turns out someone broke into it. I filed a complaint to the head of our class but the documents are still missing. I looked everywhere I could think of. Sucks if it's lost…" Law was losing his cool, I could tell. I kind of took pity on him and tried to clear his mind off it as we headed for Math class.

Robin's POV

I felt drowsy during History lesson. It was not because of Mr Clover's lesson, but rather the events that took place last night. I was over at Zoro's apartment and was tutoring him Math and History. He took quite a while to comprehend what I was teaching him but nonetheless got the concept right. I was glad at our progress despite it being nearly midnight. He was a slow learner and luckily I was patient enough to tolerate him. I love just how adorable he can be when he has a puzzled look across his face. Usually the misconception at high school is that the athletes are usually dumb but truth be told they're just a little slower. Zoro's head of the Kendo Club and I know that he gets a lot of unwanted attention from some of the other school girls. Truth be told, I get envious around them. I know he doesn't care about them but I get a little angry around them and maybe a little possessive subconsciously. Then I start getting clingy to him until they get the message and leave us alone. Zoro's clueless about this subtle female exchange of body language and gesture so he never realises what I was up to when the school girls were around.

Back to last night. After an exhausting round of tutoring, we proceeded to make out. We came up with a reward system whereby I would reward him some physical romance if he did well or understood his schoolwork.

It got a little out of hand last night, but luckily I was distracted by the number of missed calls on my cell phone and managed to escape from his embrace before we both did something we would regret. Mr Clover called me several times and he was extremely protective of me. Ever since my mother's death, he took on the role of a guardian towards me. I am very appreciative of this 'adoption' and his care and concern shaped me into the woman I am today. It was him who inspired my love for History and knowledge. I really loved him dearly as a father figure. However, these days he's too over protective; the constant calls for verification of my status, the incessant nagging. I cannot bear it sometimes. He claims he's doing it to 'protect' me from Zoro whom he calls a 'muscled-headed green-haired gangster' who had a bad influence on me.

The school bell rang and History lesson ended. I tried to avoid Mr Clover on my way out but he caught me before I could do so.

"Robin we need to talk." Not again I thought.

"Yes Mr Clover?"

"You have to stay away from that green haired gangster. I mean you're grades are slipping."

"Mr Clover, I only had a 2% reduction this time round for the preliminary exams as compared to last time. It's not what one might interpret as 'slipping'." I did have a valid point. I had maintained my position as the top student in the cohort and he shouldn't have any reason to complain.

"Robin, this reduction might continue on through your other rounds of exams and could cost you severely for the national exams. And all of your hard work and effort wasted because of that boy. Is it really worth it Robin?"

"Yes it is. I will prove it to you that I can handle both my personal life and academics well. You don't have to worry about a thing." Before he could get another word in, I coolly left the classroom and just kept walking before he could stop me. As I walked through the now empty corridor, I pondered about his words of caution. Was it really worth it?

Zoro's POV

Math lesson bored me so I just took a nap again. Drake (Mr X) didn't find that amusing and used a metre rule to smack my head. That was one hell of a wake-up call. He said that since I had so much muscle in my head that it shouldn't hurt. Hardy ha ha, maybe I should smack him on the head too with that metre rule; see how'd funny that'd be.

As he handed back our Math tests, I saw some disappointed faces, but some happy ones amongst the crowd. I didn't really care about what grade I got, I just wanted to get the hell out of here and go on to our break so that I can see Robin again. Last night was good… no great. Robin and I made out for about 15 minutes or so. I could hardly breathe but I didn't care, I had the most beautiful thing in the world in my arms and I wasn't going to care if I could survive the make out session. I never had much interest in girls before Robin, but now I understand why guys like girls. Not that I would ever cheat on Robin. As I said, you would never find a woman half as good as her anywhere.

Drake broke me off my day dream of Robin when he handed me back my test. I got a 62 out of 100 which really spoke to me that Robin was really something. I owe here big time. When I saw stupid dart brow get a 60, I laughed at him. He then flung some insults at me before realising I scored better than him. He insulted me some more but I just couldn't stop laughing at him; he was such a sore loser. After Drake went through some of the questions, which I didn't pay attention to, class was dismissed and I headed for my break.

Nami's POV

I was feeding Luffy some fries before Zoro and Sanji and Ussop arrived to join us. We discussed about our lessons and scores(Zoro passed Math!). Vivi arrived with Chopper and sat excitedly next to me. I tell you whatever exciting idea the girl has she can't keep it to herself.

"Yes Vivi, what brilliant idea do you have in mind now?"

"I was thinking that we could make badges that said: Girl Power, Nami and Vivi for Prez! And then we could design them and distribute them to whoever supported us!"

"Well, sounds great but how about the cost-"

"My dad's taken care of it. Besides, we could also make badges for Zoro and Luffy!" Luffy and Zoro turned to face us confusedly as they weren't involved in the conversation.

"No Vivi, I can't ask so much from a friend-"

"We're all friends Nami! It's ok, they're just badges, they don't cost much." Personally that felt rather demoralising because I can hardly afford to even get someone to make badges for us.

"Thanks Vivi." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"No problem!" She was so cheery, I wonder where she got all that energy from. I could see Kohza glancing over at our table once in a while, catching a glimpse of Vivi. They made such a cute couple.

Vivi explained to the boys about the badges and that they had to come up with a slogan for themselves. Luffy wanted something with meat and Zoro wanted something with swords. I beat those two on the head and asked them to suggest something more realistic.

" Don't hit my head! Stupid Drake already did that!"

"Your head is hurt Zoro-san?" Robin, Franky and Brook dropped by to our table. Ussop immediately made way for Robin to sit beside Zoro. She took a seat gracefully and had her gentle hands clasping Zoro's head. He just kept staring at her in a dumbfounded fashion.

"Er… ya Nami and Drake hit my head just now."

"Well, then we have to make it better right?" She planted a quick kiss on Zoro's forehead. Ussop and Chopper had to restrain Sanji from lunging at Zoro. Some of us were blushing but Franky was crying(how touching!)

"Robin, I have to thank you!" Zoro took Robin's hands in his and smiled at her gleefully. Wow, Zoro smiling sincerely… I thought I'd never see that in my lifetime. Robin really is some sort of miracle woman.

"What for Zoro-san?" Her smile was so adorable. She seemed please at what he just did to her. I guess Zoro never took much initiative in their relationship.

"I got 62% in a Math test! I didn't flunk!" Applaus came from the rest of us. Zoro not flunking is really an achievement itself. "I even beat Ero-Cook here." He grinned devilishly at Sanji.

"I'd beat you in every other test you dumb marimo!" Sanji was being restrained again, but it took Franky's additional strength to hold him down.

"Shishishi, Sanji now you're dumb!" Luffy laughed. I think it was so adorable that he was so chirpy most of the time, just relieving all the anxiety and stress off me with that laugh.

Sanji then turned from furious to dejected.

"Being called dumb from Luffy… that has to be the lowest insult on Earth." Some of us were sniggering at him.

"Ah? Nami what does he mean by that?" We laughed even harder because Luffy didn't get it. Gosh we're such a lively bunch.

"Zoro-san, I think it's great that you've improved tremendously. Don't worry; you're reward is soon to come." Robin said that last bit sexily, hinting at something provocative. I wonder how Robin is so open with her relationship when I'm so closed with mine.

Bonney's POV

I didn't manage to get hold of Law and ask him about the documents. I'm just as worried as he is for some weird reason. Must be buddy love or something. However, as I was at my 25th burger, I saw someone storming in at the corner of my eye.

Law just stood beside me, his hat shadowing over his eyes, and the aura emanating from him was ominous and dark. I have never seen this side of him before, and judging by the other guys' reactions, they haven't as well.

Law stretched out a stiff hand and pulled a seat out. He took a seat slowly with his eyes still obscured from us. All of us were scared stiff; I wanted ask him what was wrong but no words could escape my lips.

"H-hey Law? What's the problem?" One of the guys mustered up the courage to ask.

"It's that fucking bastard Kid. Remember they were late yesterday for assembly?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out they broke into my locker and took all my documents. They then had the nerve to shred all of my hard work and return the remnants back to me by stuffing it in my locker." He took out a few cleanly shredded strips and crushed them heatedly. I bit my lower lip in trepidation at what Law was to do next. He then shot a infuriated look at Kid, Kid grinning at him in return. Man things are getting bad.

Law took a breather or two and was calmed down within the next few minutes. Law really knew how to keep his cool. He then looked me in the eyes, those unblinking eyes bore into my very soul… I was very afraid…

"Bonney."

"Yes?"

"We're gonna beat those assholes in the elections. You in?" He was giving me a choice? Like I had one.

"Of course Law!" We then did a buddy handshake the guys taught me that only our clique knew. I shot a sweet smile at Law and that inspired some sort of happiness and confidence in him. I was glad that everything was alright in the end… or so I thought…


	4. Chapter 4 Want, Wish and Welcome

Nami's POV

Since the weekend's here, I can finally take a break from school! I would like to party and have a few drinks, but my night shift prevents me from doing so. I like my job; simple waitressing at a posh restaurant. The patrons there are civilised and kind, the food is great and the pay's pretty good too. But this night shift really ruins my opportunities to party. I can't even go on a romantic date with Luffy because of this job! It's been forever since we had a decent date. So as I mope here at the kitchen in Baratie(being constantly bombarded with retarded compliments by Sanji) Luffy's at home. Our routines seem to clash most of the time… sigh, I miss his touch… Sometimes I feel like his skin is like rubber; really stretchy. But I miss that rubbery feel…

" Nami-swan! Order at table 22!" Sanji handed me a plate of succulent meat artistically sauntered and seasoned. Sanji was such a great guy; he should really get a girlfriend. But whom… and would he even stay committed to her… I wonder.

"Sure Sanji-kun!" I took the plate in response and headed out to the dining hall. I tell you, the hall is marvellous. Maroon carpeted floor, marbled pillars, velvet curtains with spotless glass windows that extend to the second floor. A shimmering chandelier shone brightly in the middle of the dining hall; bring light to the master pieces hung on the walls. I loved working here because of the posh environment too! But of course with the whole hotty totty ness there would be some rich b*tch with an attitude problem ruining my service. But today, instead of meeting someone like that, I met someone unexpected.

"Vivi! What are you-" I was about to finish when I noticed a familiar face sitting opposite to her. Kohza looked amazing in a tux; who knew a rugby player could actually look smart.

"Hi Nami! I heard this place is wonderful so I decided to come. I wish I could help out with your job though."

"Don't mind me! Just concentrate on your date. I don't want to ruin this special moment for you two anyways." Vivi gave me the pouty frown; she knew I didn't have many dates with Luffy and felt bad that she was having one with Kohza in front of me.

"But-"

"No buts, here's your food. Enjoy!" I handed them their plates and zoomed off. I didn't want Vivi to feel bad during her date. As I left their table to serve another; I realised Sanji was 'flirting' with Vivi in front of Kohza. And he looks real pissed off. I don't blame him but I hope nothing bad happens.

The rest of the night was uneventful; a few spoilt kids threw tantrums and I had to clean up the mess they left behind. Vivi and Kohza left the restaurant around 9.30 and probably went home. I never showed my face to her after our first encounter tonight. I'm beat. And I still have homework to complete. And the campaign. Great…

Robin's POV

After completing the day's work and revision, I decided to head for the sack. I was about to dive under the covers when I heard the doorbell ring.

As I walked towards the door, I wondered who would come here this late. I peeped into the peephole, surprised to see my green-haired lover at my doorstep. I primped myself and took off my glasses before opening the door.

"Hey Robin." He gave me a peck before stepping in.

"Hello Zoro-san. What brings you here this time of day?" Actually, I'm surprised at the prospect of him getting here at all. I've learnt of how atrocious his sense of direction from young.

"I came here to claim my reward. You said you would let me do whatever I wanted with you right?" I could see a malicious glint in his eyes as he held me in his hands. I felt like a prisoner in his grip.

"Yes but I did set certain conditions with that reward." Basically my conditions were nothing unlawful and immoral. He shot me a mischievous smile and held me tightly in his arms.

"Then let me spend the night here."

Sanji's POV

It's another sombre and lonely night at the Baratie. It's past closing time and all the cutlery has been cleaned and dried. The restaurant has been packed up neatly for tomorrow's round of patrons. I'm the only one left in the Baratie. The intoxicating scent of nicotine my only companion. I inhaled in deeply and blew out another puff of smoke as I contemplated the week's events.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Vivi were nominated for student committee presidents. Marimo and Robin-chwan getting bolder with their relationship with Nami-swan and Luffy following suit. Vivi and Kohza just celebrated their one year anniversary and Ussop's trying to get Kaya to go steady with him. It feels like everyone's moving on with their lives after finding the 'one'. I'm starting to feel lonlier than ever. All the lovely ladies going out with complete idiots while the handsome Prince is forgotten and alone. I wonder if I'll die alone.

I just wanted the warmth of a lovely woman. I want to experience the beauty of romance and endure the pain and hardships of a relationship. It will be worth it, I know. I just need to find the right one. Either that or she has to find me…

Robin's POV

I just stared blankly at his request. If Zoro were to spend the night here, his presence could cost me dearly. I love Zoro but I'm not willing to give him my first time just because he scored a 62. Also, my religion forbids me from doing so.

"If you promise to control yourself then… yes." He gently brought his lips to mine and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I almost lost myself for a second when he pulled away.

"I promise." A triumphant smirk emerged on his lips and he led me to the bedroom. Or so I thought. Apparently he got lost and I had to lead him instead. So much for seduction.

As we lay down on my bed, I turned to face him. Our faces were close to each other and I could feel his hot breath on my cool skin. I held my smooth hands in his calloused ones and could feel the contrast in our touch. I gazed at him and got lost in his eyes. I could feel myself melt away in his embrace… enjoying this peaceful and intimate moment. I held a secret wish in my heart. That in the future, I would wake up next to him every day, in a house that is our private refuge from the world. The only refuge where we can share such quiet moments; moments that are only ours. And maybe in a few years we would have little ones to play with and share our love with. If only my dream could turn to reality…

Zoro kissed my forehead and wrapped himself around me gently. I snuggled against his chest, inhaling his intoxicating natural scent. I want this moment to last forever, but I know the night would have to end and tomorrow will bring about another day where we will no longer be together…

Bonney's POV

I woke up early today, which is bad because I'm not a morning person. I wanted to continue sleeping but my body felt too awake to go back to sleep. My hair's in a mess, there's darks circles under my eyes and I think I've gained weight. I felt even crappier than before. I decided to tie my hair in a bun after failing to get it to an acceptable standard.

When I stepped into the kitchen, I found a note from Mr X.

Dear Bonney,

I've left $100 for your food. I'll be off for a while but will be back at night. If anything comes up don't hesitate to call me.

(P.S Law called here several times.)

What Law called? I rushed to the phone as it rang incessantly. I was about enquire about Law's intentions when I realised the other party at the other end was a woman. I got these calls frequently because of Mr X's frequent trips to pubs. I think he goes there not only for the drinks but a chance at love. I confronted him on this(not out of kindness but out of annoyance from stupid bimbos calling in) and told him that pubs were not the way to go for love. He always refuses to listen and says that I misunderstood his actions. Personally, I don't find Mr X the perverted type so I have no other idea why he keeps on talking to these women and letting them on.

After the third call from another desperate lady(she sounded more like a man!) I could not take it anymore. They are so persistent on talking to him and they all sound super snobbish and rude. And they all accuse me of 'stealing' him away from them like I'm his girlfriend or something. If they're gonna keep that tone obviously I'm gonna hang up on them! I picked up the phone quickly when it rang again.

"Hi, Drake is not in. No I am not his girlfriend and don't ever call this number again because I'm sick and tired of retarded bimbos like you calling just to talk to him or whatever. Get a life or get lost! If you ever call again I will personally hunt you down and chop you to pieces. I have tolerated enough and if you refuse to heed my words, you have only yourself to blame. Goodbye and Good riddance-"

"Bonney?" Oh crap… that's Law's voice.

"Er… Hi! Law… what's up?" Crap I screwed up big time… he's probably never gonna talk to me again! I could die of embarrassment right now!

"Nothing much… what was that about?"

"Heh heh… er well… you don't wanna know."

"Ok… whatever." I bet he thinks I'm weird now! I'd be lucky if he doesn't ignore me in school tomorrow. "Look, you mind coming over for the afternoon to do the campaign?" I totally forgot about the elections. Just when I had it off my mind, someone had to remind me.

"Sure!" Well at least this means he still wants to be friends with me. Phew… I'm never going to make that mistake again. I am going to kill Mr X when he gets home.

"Cool. See you."

"Bye." I jumped with joy that our friendship is still on! I feel extremely retarded at getting happy over such a stupid prospect but like I care!

I quickly showered, changed to a camou hoodie with shorts and knee high brown boots. I coiffured my hair in a cute bun resting on the top of my head and my fringe hanged loosely. I immediately headed for the nearest I-Hop.

After my hefty breakfast, I was pretty content and headed for Law's apartment. I've only been there once but I didn't go in cause I was waiting for Law with Penguin and Sacchi when we wanted to catch a movie. I pressed the doorbell and waited for him to answer my call.

When he opened the door, I got the shock of my life.

"LAW PUT A SHIRT ON!" I could feel my face get red when I saw his impeccably toned body. He just stared lazily at me and mumbled a weak 'Hi Bonney." before throwing on a shirt. I wanted to examine his body longer but I wasn't going to let my mind get the better of me. Who knew a nerd could be this hot?

As I stepped into his apartment, I notice a white fuzzy object pass by me. I stood rooted to the ground and Law looked at me puzzled.

"Law, I don't know if you've realised this, but your floor mat is moving!" I whispered. Law laughed at me and I got even more confused.

"That's not a floor mat. That's Bepo, my bear." I lifted up the bear and stared at it discreetly. It just stared back at me confusedly.

"What's a baby polar bear doing in your house Law? You stole it from the zoo or something? But then again he's so cute that I'd steal him too." I cooed the bear and I could feel that he smiled back at me or something, probably happy to have a new friend.

"Nah. I found Bepo one day and decided to return him to the zoo after keeping him for a few days. He grew too attached to me to return to the zoo keepers and they decided I could keep him if I took good care of him… or until he grows too big." I played with Bepo while Law went to surf the internet on his computer. I put down Bepo and scrutinised the area.

"Bonney, come here there's something you've got to see." He gestured me to the computer screen.

"It better not be some stupid dare on youtube. I almost blew it when Penguin and Sacchi forced me to endure the stupidity of immature males." I sat down on the chair beside his and looked at the computer screen.

"You might want to be mentally prepared for this." He clicked on a tab and out came an unfamiliar webpage. I read the title and wanted to die.

Jewelry Bonney hate page


	5. Chapter 5 Grateful

Zoro's POV

Last night was great. I managed to strip Robin to her underwear while necking her but she wouldn't let me strip her naked. Robin's such a tease. There were so many restrictions last night(that woman has some discipline) but I respected her wishes and abided by her rules. But she did owe me for running in the elections and for not flunking Math.

I'm just lying in bed watching her sleep. She is a literal sleeping beauty. I gazed at her and heard her mumble in her sleep. I think I heard a 'Zoro' somewhere beneath all that inaudible mumbling. I stroked her raven hair and caressed her smooth skin. This woman is incredible; I mean I've never felt so strongly for someone before. I love everything about her; her brown eyes, her porcelain skin, her ebony hair… I even loved the way she laughs quietly to herself and the way she carries herself. Never knew I could fall in love.

Robin and I go way back. I met her when she was 8 by accident. She was all messed up because she found out her parents died in a car accident. I just comforted her instinctively and she recovered pretty well from the setback. We became fast friends because of our similar personalities. I never viewed her more than a friend until she started getting bullied in school for being a bookworm. I chased the cowards away from her but couldn't do much because we went to different middle schools. At least I lived opposite of her so I could beat those punks up if they tried to search her out. But her guardian saw me beating them up one time and forbid Robin from having any contact with me. We still hung out secretly, I had to convince her to bend the rules once in a while and just do what she truly wanted. I'm pretty sure the old man knew we still hung out and our relationship just soured from any of our encounters.

She was always way smarter than me but I worked hard on my previous national exams to get into the same high school as her. It's a secret that I kept from her, after all I knew that she would go to a prestigious high school. I wanted to be with her because I felt a need to protect her. Robin's been extremely kind and supportive of me and my dream, so the least I could do was help her. I owe her that much.

However, she's grown up so much from middle school and has been catching the attention of some other guys. Really pissed me off that they have the nerve to oogle at her, and it's worse that they even ask her out. Of course she rejects them politely, but it pisses me off when they try to persist in their attempts. These jerkholes really make my blood boil but I try to control myself because I don't want Robin to worry about my well being. I mean the last time I stood up for her I got trashed pretty badly( I was still a kid, doesn't mean I suck at fighting).

But when I asked her why she rejected them, she just said: "I'm waiting for the right one to ask me out." At that time I didn't get what she really meant so I shrugged it off.

The final straw was when dartbrow asked her out. He always found every minor opportunity to be with her and finally asked her during our break in front of me. He presented her with some crappy heart-shaped food. She laughed at his 'romantics' whatever that is but declined his offer gently. I got real jealous because I could tell that she did have some sort of interest with him. It was then I realised how much I couldn't let Robin be someone else's. That day as Robin walked me home(I somehow can't get home alone) I requested we go steady and she looked at me earnestly and smiled.

"Of course I will. I've waited for you to ask for a long time…" and hugged me warmly. I was relieved that she and I had the same feelings for each other, even though mine may not be as strong but still.

And I'm glad that our love bloomed till this point. I don't know where'd I'd be if I didn't ask Robin that day. It may be a only a month since the relationship started but I'm sure now that I love her with all my heart. Our love was a silent one; there were no need for words because we knew… we just know what we want to 'say' to the other.

I pecked Robin on the forehead, grateful for the wonderful time last night and laid the blanket over her gently, not wanting her to fall sick due to the weather.

It was then I heard the doorbell ring. The bell rang numerous times and I opened the door insitinctively.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" The stupid blonde then tried to glomp me but luckily I kicked him away before anything embarrassing happened.

"YOU DUMBASS I'M NOT ROBIN!"

"WTF ARE YOU DOING AT ROBIN-CHWAN'S HOUSE MARIMO?" He sneered at me and I leered at him. The worst person I wanted to see on a Sunday morning with Robin in my grasp.

"… Don't tell me… you TOOK THE SEED OF ROBIN-CHWAN'S VIRG-"

"You retarded idiot, I don't lower myself to such pervertic acts like you would."

"BAKA MARIMO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO poor innocent Robin-chwan?" He was half seething with anger and half crying. Man, he's so pathetic it makes me wanna puke.

"You deaf or something? I told you I didn't do anything to her! I just spent the night at her place."

"I don't believe it… Robin-chwan wouldn't allow such a thing-" Just then I felt a soft hand pat my back.

" Zoro-san… what's going on." I could tell she just woke up, probably by the ruckus the idiot made.

"Swirly brow here is trying to visit you… or something."

"Oh! Oh my gosh, Sanji-kun I overslept! I'm so sorry, but I'm not yet prepared for Church." She turned from sleepy to awake, her face kind of remorseful for oversleeping.

" I can see that…" The idiot replied. Then I realised he was having a nose bleed and oogling at Robin.

"Robin you might want to put something else on" I pushed the idiot's face away from her, Robin also seemed to forget that she was only in her lingerie too and ran back into her room.

"Sanji-kun could you wait for 15 minutes, I'll be out soon!" Robin shouted from the room.

"Mellorine! I will my dearest Robin-chwan!" Great. Now I'm gonna have to endure 15 whole minutes with an idiotic retard… just when I thought I had Robin to myself for the day…

Nami's POV

I'm at Church with Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Brook. We're waiting for Sanji and Robin to arrive. Morning service is about to start but we've already saved them a seat at the pews.

I'm relieved I can finally spend time with Luffy. He the most well-behaved in Church and dresses more smartly for it too. After morning service, I'm going to spend the day with him. I've already have it all planned out. First buffet lunch, then a movie and finally a quiet stroll in the park. And the plus side is that I don't have to spend much for this date! It's like killing two birds with one stone!

Speaking of dates, I haven't heard from Vivi after her date with Kohza last night. I spammed her countless text messages to reply but she didn't. At first I suspected she fell asleep or spent the whole night with him and ignored her cell. But when she didn't reply today I started to get worried. Vivi was always a morning person and she never failed to reply my messages. I really want to confront her on it but I may have to wait till after my date to do so.

Oh, morning service is commencing, everyone's taking a seat… where is Sanji and Robin anyways?

Bonney's POV

I wanted to curl up and die.

" Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"Nope. It's real unfortunately. It's set up by some of the girls in our school."

"Why did this have to happen again?" I buried my face in my hands. I didn't know what to feel. I was defeated, furious, hurt… all these emotions just flooded into me and I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it I could feel an unusual dampness in my hands.

"Again? Bonney were you cyber-bullied before-" Law got cut off when he realised I was tearing up.

"I'm sorry Bonney, I just thought that showing this to you would be better. At least you'd know why and who was behind all the bullying."

"What the hell made you think it was a good idea?" I was pissed at Law too. I mean he's sensible enough to judge whether I should know of this. I just continued crying, hiding my face from Law. I didn't want anyone to see this vulnerable side of me. Gosh I have to stop crying! But the tears won't stop and now I'm sniffing badly because of the mucus.

"Sorry Bonney." He stroked the crown of my head and I looked up at his genuine actions. He shot me a sincere smile that kind of gave me a warm feeling. I smiled back feebly. His rough hands dried the tears from my eyes, wiping them away so gently. I blushed at the gesture, never having felt a guy's touch before.

"Look, whatever bad memories you have of the bullying, I'll make sure they won't ever come back and haunt you. Put it behind you ok? Those who have teased you are cowards. They are extremely stupid for not seeing how great a person you are and should be punished for ill-treating you. I'm sorry I had to bring up those painful memories." I started pouring even more. God, I felt stupid, but I was so touched by his words. I hugged him tightly, grateful for his care and concern. I've never felt such warmth from anyone before… I feel so happy.

"Thank you Law… for your kind words." He hugged back and whispered:

"Thank you for being so forgiving and understanding." After that catharsis, we proceeded to discuss about our plans for the elections. And I enjoyed every second we spent together, and I secretly wished for god to never break up our friendship, for such a friend was truly irreplaceable…

Robin's POV

Church proceeded as usual. Sanji and I missed a few hymns but we managed to participate in most of the service. I felt extremely horrid for being late for Church. I mean it's my roots and I should respect it and value it highly. But I can't deny that last night was amazing. Though I'm a bit ashamed to admit it. I was lucky I didn't lose myself in the heat of the moment, I mean this is the second time that I was close to losing it. I'd better be much more careful. Might have to review this reward system.

"Robin-chwan, is anything bothering you?" Sanji looked at me concernly. "I mean you look rather red in the face." Oops. I might have been discovered.

"It's nothing Sanji-kun. I'm just a little tired from last night."

"Tired? Please say you didn't do it Robin-chwan!"

"Do what?"

"That you didn't give your virginity to that baka marimo!" I could feel the suspicious glares of our nakama on me. Why did Sanji have to say that outloud…

"Robin!" I heard Nami exclaim.

"I didn't do it! Honestly…" I was close but there is a big distinction when it comes to whether you did or not,

"What did Sanji mean?" Luffy looked on confused. Well, I always did guess the boy knew nothing of sex.

"Yohohoho. That means Zoro-san has seen Robin-san's panties." Brook laughed. At least he was keeping a light tone with this topic.

"Don't go talking shit about that stupid marimo and him being with Robin! I refuse to believe any of this!" Poor Sanji. I was always grateful for his sincere care.

"Huh didn't know Zoro and Robin would go that far when their having a SUPA time." I could sense Sanji wanting to kick the boys for their crude remarks on my relationship with Zoro.

"Robin you know that's not good. Think of the physical and psychological consequences!" Chopper was so caring too. I smiled at his genuity and innocence.

"Everyone, I'm still pure. I haven't done it alright? Don't need to fret. Zoro-san and I have come to an understanding on this topic and know when to do it. Rest assured that I'm well aware of the consequences and that we know our limits." I gave them a reassuring smile and I could feel the atmosphere lighten up.

"As long as you know." Nami heaved a sigh of relief. Nami, always looking out for me…Sometimes I feel that our roles have been reversed and she's my 'older sister' instead.

"Guys, I still don't understand!" Everyone sniggered at Luffy's cluelessness while Sanji jumped in joy when I gave my speech. Personally, I find my virginity to be a precious gift. Any guy can take it away but I'll give it willingly to only one: Roronoa Zoro. I want my first time to be with the one. It will be an intimate moment of passion and ecstacy, not just a moment of lust and pleasure. When I'm ready, I'm ready. Zoro and I may have stepped up to another level in our relationship from good friends to girlfriend and boyfriend but there is a distinction between that and lovers.

As we were leaving for home, Nami secretly snuck away from us with Luffy, probably on another date. Sanji didn't mind as he still had another female companion. Brook hummed some songs on our usual route home and Franky gave Chopper a piggyback. We all split ways, me with Sanji , and went home. Sanji decided to walk me home, which was a kind gesture. He is such a ladies man and a great man. Unfortunately people tend to overlook his wonderful and gracious personality by his over the top mannerisms… and pervertedness.

Sanji's POV

I'm walking Robin-chwan home from Church. I'm really glad that she didn't have her first time with that stupid Marimo. He doesn't deserve a woman like her. I know some guys find this stupid but I really value the whole virginity thing. It's going to be your first experience so why give it to someone who won't make a commitment to you or even love you. But of course to each his own. But I have my reasons and they are just as valid as everyone else's.

Oh Robin-chwan. Why did you not choose me but the stupid Marimo. Can't you see that I'm better than him? I'm much more talented, polite, kind, smarter, and handsome than he ever will be. The stupid Marimo doesn't appreciate you one bit! If he did he'd stop sleeping in classes and not waste your precious efforts on his studies. You deserve so much better Robin-chwan. I thought things were going so well between us when you were single. You'd tell me just about anything and I'd do the same with you. We were so close and you didn't mind my perverted ways one bit. Your so mature and accepting, it's sad to know what you went to some ugly brute.

But nevermind, I have learnt to let go and find some other fishes in this large ocean we call the world. You have been wonderful but I think I am a wild horse so you may not have been able to tame me as I run free in search of everlasting love. Maybe we were not to be Robin-chwan. But I will never end our friendship because of your rejection. We will stay the best of friends through time and time again, nothing will ever tear us ap-

"Sanji-kun did you hear a word I said?"

"Huh?" I turned to face Robin-chwan's gorgeous face and lost myself in her hazel eyes.

"Robin-chwan, your eyes are the most beautiful I've seen…"I drifted off topic, but I couldn't hold in the compliment. To be Robin-chwan's presence is most honourable. She giggled at my compliment and smiled. That smile just pierced my heart, women are such powerful and deadly creatures…

"I said thank you Sanji-kun for walking me home. That's very sweet of you. Goodbye." Robin walked past her gate after waving me goodbye and I waved back to her in return. I wanted to pat myself in the back for sustaining my coolness throughout my trip with an attractive female. What an accomplishment! Now time to head back to the Baratie.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did the whole church thing according to Oda's info on 'if the Strawhats were real, which country would they come from?" Nami comes from Switzerland, Luffy comes from Brazil, Brook comes from Austria, Franky comes from America, Robin comes from Russia, Sanji comes from France and Chopper comes from Canada. Since the main religion from these countries is/are Christianity/ Catholism, I decided they would go to Church(this story is set in USA, but the doujinshi is set in Japan so there is a noticeable difference). No offence to anyone or any religions. Ussop is from Africa so I doubt he belongs to either of the mentioned religions. Zoro's from Japan and atheist so I doubt he'd go to Church. Sorry if I offended anyone. I have not much knowledge of Church and the happenings during the services so I didn't go into any details. This story is not meant to be a boring typical Shoujo/romance story where boy meets girl and falls in love with her despite her not having any noticeable qualities to make her stand out. It's a story about love and how life can test this love and the consequences and outcomes love can bring. That's why I'm doing this story as an all rounder thing. We don't just notice the relationships between the couples, but the relationships they have with their families and friends and how they manage their lives eg academics and school, church etc.

Anyways thanks for reading:D I hope you guys/girls enjoyed the story as much as I did. I will do a doujinshi for it and it's a little bit different from the written story because it's set in Japan so they have different academic lives and festivals to celebrate, also the setting will shift accordingly to suit to a Japanese one. This written story is set in USA and will include more things about USA like their lifestyles as well(Personally do not come from USA or Japan so sorry if I get any facts wrong, will do my best to clarify before adding! Thank you and sorry!T-T:D)


	6. Chapter 6 Discovery

Monday

Nami's POV

I waited for the intercom at Vivi's gate to respond.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr Ingram, it's Nami. Is Vivi ready?" We were already behind schedule for school.

"Err… the little Miss is not feeling too well. I don't think she is fit for school-"

"What is she down with?" Vivi's one of the strongest girls I know(I meant health-wise) and she was fine on Saturday night. What happened to her?

"It's ok Ingram, let Nami in. I'm fine Nami." I heard Vivi in the background. Ingram protested but Vivi insisted politely. The gates to the mansion opened to reveal the grand 'palace' she lived in. I had to walk past a magnificent fountain, whilst avoiding trampling on any of the flora. Upon reaching the porch, Ingram opened the door for me to enter. Vivi was waiting for me at the living room(though it was more of a hall in my opinion). I was always astounded at the sheer beauty of the room. Velvet curtains, marbled floor and furniture to match. Vivi sat behind the grand chair, obscuring my vision of her face.

"Miss are you so sure you want to go to school. I mean-" I heard Pell beckon her.

"I'm fine Pell! I really am. Don't worry about it…" What on Earth are they mumbling about?

"Vivi, is everything ok?" Vivi and Pell turned to face me. I saw Vivi cup her left eye with a shaky hand. I rushed over to Vivi's side and removed her hand from her face. I shook with fear as I saw what was revealed. Vivi's left eye was swollen with an extremely bloodied bruise.

"Vivi…" I could only imagine how much it hurt. This was definitely done by some inhumane person…

"Oh Nami, it happened on Saturday night… he didn't mean it…"

Bonney's POV

After my usual routine with Seaweed head, I headed for my locker. I had to stuff some of the posters Law and I came up into my locker. The posters are pretty cool. The insignia he came up with was a smiley face and 6 lines protruding out. It's like some sort of modern Jolly Roger or something.

Great now my locker's a mess. Whatever. I can't be bothered with this, not like I love the elections anyway. As I walk along the hallway, I realised no one put up their posters yet. I kind of anticipated what everyone had in mind for the campaign. Law and I came up with something rather simple, nothing ostentatious or expensive. Yesterday I kind of drifted away from our discussions because of the haunting memories I had from my childhood. Luckily Law managed to snap me out of those painful times and back into reality. I'm so glad I met him and the others. Without them, I'd probably be another loner and outcast in this school.

"Oh my." I saw seaweed head's girlfriend fretting over the spilt posters and rushed to help her. I kind of peeked at what the posters looked like while helping by accident.

"Thank you Bonney." I heard her whisper. She smiled kindly and I smiled back. She kind of evoked some sort of happiness in me, as if I was actually treated as an equal, a friend if you would. No wonder people tend to linger around her, she's so friendly in a subtle way.

"Would you mind helping me carry these to my locker?" She asked politely, still keeping that warm smile on her gently face.

"Sure." I followed her and waited for her to open her locker and place the posters inside neatly. Damn I'm so jealous of her. She's beautiful, sweet, tall, and neat! She's everything I never will be…

"Thank you Bonney." I then dismissed myself from her side, only to realise people were staring at us… or at me at least. Well, I'm sure they were wondering why a popular girl was hanging around an unpopular one. Sucks to be me sometimes.

Sanji's POV

History was my first lesson. I only took this class to kind of impress Robin and to have some common topic to talk about in an attempt to get to be with her. But that proved futile when she went out with Marimo instead! The things I do for romance…

We all took our seats(somehow the teachers thought it was for the best if there was a barricade of boys sitting around me). Stupid Marimo sat to my right, still snoozing away. Damn I feel like kicking his chair to shock him awake.

"Class, we have a new student today." What? A new student. Please please be a beautiful woman!

"Please be kind to her and tend to her kindly." Yes! It's a woman! Another chance at romance!

"Let me introduce, Boa Hancock." The most beautiful thing in the world then came into view. Ebony hair, vivacious figure, porcelain skin, sapphire eyes that twinkled ever so brightly. She was perfect… I froze at my seat upon seeing her. I could feel my heart pounding at such a magnificent work of art.

"Miss Boa, will you give us a self-introduction?" Mr Clover beckoned her.

"Could I not Mr Clover, I'm afraid I'm not too good at self-introductions…" She then pouted her lips and made a shy gesture. My heart went wild at such a fascinating sight! I could hear the rest of the male population wolf whistle at her.

"O-Of course Ms Boa. Take a seat beside Luffy please." She turned to see where Mr Clover was pointing and saw Luffy, also snoozing away. I wanted to kick his ass for showing such manners in front of an enchanting woman.

Hancock's POV

Sit beside a male? Outrageous.

"Mr Clover, may I sit with the girls instead, because boys scare me." I had to use the puppy face again to entice the old man's heart. I only resorted to such ways to get what I wanted. The Old man wouldn't allow it though, but I could see that he blushed at my gesture. Well, there were no other free seats so I complied reluctantly. I strode towards my seat, sitting down gracefully I realised the male population had their eyes on me(with the exception of the sleeping boys). What pathetic creatures. I hate men to the core. Disgusting filthy creatures that only use twisted methods to get what they want. My beauty is one way to get back at them for the horrors they did to me…

Zoro's POV

I kind of stayed up for Mr Clover's lesson(because the damn swirly brow had to kick my chair and startle me!) I realised every guy had their eyes solely on the new girl. Personally, I knew she was beautiful and attractive but my heart didn't feel a thing for her. She was just pretty that's all. Robin will always be the most wonderful and beautiful woman to me, regardless of how beautiful this Boa Hancock is.

The lesson was on some guy named Christopher Columbus and how he found America. I think Robin went through this with me already… have to double confirm it with her. Speaking of America, I kind of miss my own home country, Japan. Despite living here for most of my life, I really loved Japan. I loved Autumn the best, the kendo classes, sushi and some of the festivals. I had to move here because my Sensei was moving and I hadn't completed my training. Sensei was my father figure, like how Mr Clover was Robin's. I never knew who my parents were, but I don't hate them for abandoning me. Maybe they had a good reason to. I mean who'd want a kid with Green hair.

I always wanted to return to Japan and drink Sake and eat some Onigiri. The ones here taste pretty different from the ones in Japan. It's not the same. Yeah I do get home sick sometimes, but I'm sure everyone in our clique does(except Franky because he's native here).

Robin and I did talk about our past and home countries. She told me she secretly missed Russia to the point of missing the bitter winters. She and I love Autumn the best. She said she loved the extremely thick fur coats in Russia, and the folk tales her parents told her. I can tell that Robin loved her parents dearly. Some people think it's sad that I don't know mine but if you don't know them, they can't hurt you. Robin loves her parents but they left a huge scar in her heart that I had to heal…

Stupid ero-cook had to kick me awake from daydreaming too? Damn he's gonna get it later! Too bad I didn't bring my katanas. Great the bell went off! I'm outta here.

Vivi's POV

Throughout the day Nami's been real nice to me. I had my eye tended to and had an eye patch to conceal the bruise. Only Nami knows what really caused it. I felt bad lying to everyone about how it happened. But I don't want anyone to worry unnecessarily, I mean it will heal.

It happened on Saturday night when Kohza and I were kind of arguing. After dinner at the Baratie, Kohza was pretty angry for some reason and kept on fuming. I asked him what was wrong and he said it was because I entertained Sanji's flirting. But Sanji's a dear friend, it would be awful to turn him down and hurt his feelings I said. Kohza shouted at me: "What about mine? Do you know how I feel when you let him touch you and talk to you?" I kind of retaliated at Kohza, proclaiming my love for him throughout the argument. I broke into tears instantly because he refused to believe that I had eyes only for him.

Kohza finally had it when I told him that Sanji was a great guy and that Kohza should be more like him and be more trusting of my words. The last thing I felt was a sharp sting at where my eye was. I was kind of sprawled on the floor, one hand clutching the wound, tears still pouring from the fight. I heard Kohza running away, probably stunned at what had happened. I had to walk myself home, still in incredulous pain, both on my eye and heart. Ingram was the first to see my condition and immediately sent me to the sick bay. The doctors were really nice to me, always assuring my well-being. They said that the bruise would heal in about a week or two and I thanked them. Pell also found out about what happened and started to get extremely furious at Kohza. Pell was always my over protective 'brother', always fending for me. I told him to calm down and that it was only in the spur of the moment. Pell claimed that Kohza was a coward and erm a b-word for doing such a thing at me. I wanted Pell and Ingram to keep it a secret from father, for fear of him getting angry unnecessarily.

Father found out eventually, but rather than scolding me, he hugged me tightly and asked me what I wanted to do with Kohza. I told him I wasn't sure, I mean I know Kohza has a short fuse sometimes but I don't know if I can trust him anymore to not hurt me. I love Kohza but I don't want to lose him because of this incident. For all I know it may be a one-time thing. Father said he trusted that I knew what to do and that he would leave these personal matters to me to deal with. I had such a wonderful and loving father. I am so grateful for him.

Until today I hadn't heard from Kohza and during our break, I didn't see him at his usual spot at all. I wonder what happened.

Tuesday

Robin's POV

Zoro's birthday is this Friday and I hadn't gotten him a gift. But I wasn't sure what he'd want. That's why I'm going out with him after school to find out what he'd like.

Though I still wonder what really happened to Vivi. It is pretty obvious it wasn't a roller-blading incident that caused such an injury(I'm not surprised that the boys fell for it though) I sense domestic violence regarding this injury. But I'm sure Vivi has her reasons for lying. I'm not very close to her despite Nami, her and I to be the only girls in our clique. Vivi and I just don't 'click', like how I 'click' with Zoro or Nami. I can get along with her but not to the extent of great friends. It's not like I despise her or anything like that, I just have nothing to talk to her about, but she's sweet I'll give her that.

I caught up with Brook and Franky at the school entrance and we headed for class. These two I can get along with pretty well. I can tolerate the panty-asking and the Supers they throw once in a while.

Hancock's POV

I can't believe some of the males have the audacity to follow me around. They're extremely annoying. If only my younger sisters weren't in Middle school, they could keep those wondering boys off my back. At least I still had Margurite and Ran. They transferred in with me but both of them are only Year ones so I'm still on my own.

I have to sit beside the Strawhat boy during most of the lessons. He tried introducing himself to me but I ignored him. He kept on insisting on the introduction and didn't get the hint I don't want to talk to him.

During Physical Education lesson, I convinced Mr Lucchi to let me sit out of the Dodge Ball game. I can care less about the game, but I don't want to sustain any unnecessary injury. A lot of the males tried to black any incoming balls at me, and I realised that Margurite and Ran were also in the gym for their lesson as well. Margurite was unable to participate in net ball because of her sprained ankle. She wants to though but Mr Blueno wouldn't allow it. We chatted a little about how horrendous this school is(though she said that it was interesting to see males because we were both in girls schools previously). A dodgeball came flying towards Margurite and I was about to defend her but the Strawhat boy saved her and used his body as a shield instead. She and I were shocked by his gesture. I was furious at the boy who threw it at her and picked up the ball. With all my might I flung it at him, I think I hit him too hard because he fell unconscious on the floor.

"Wow you're really strong Hammock!" The strawhat boy uttered.

"Who did that?" Mr Lucchi asked and pointed towards the unconscious boy. I was unsure if I could flirt my way out of this responsibility but before I could own up, the Strawhat boy lifted up his hand.

"I did it Mr Lucchi." Why was he owning up? I clearly did it. I know it must not be my beauty because he was unresponsive towards my general flirtations.

"Detention again Luffy." Mr Lucchi strictly ordered. The strawhat boy looked at me and sniggered and complimented my throw again before running off the join his friends.

"Wow your charm is really powerful." Marguirite claimed.

"I don't think my charm had any influence on his actions." I don't know what hit me but suddenly I felt my heart beat faster when he was in my line of sight.

Nami's POV

"YOU GOT DETENTION AGAIN!" I wanted to pound Luffy's head in. We were supposed to put the posters up today for the campaign. I mean Kidd and Killer's already got theirs up.

"Shishishi. Sorry Nami. I wanted to spare the new girl dentention because the guy who she hit got what he deserved." Sometimes Luffy is too chivalrous.

"Luffy let her take the responsibility instead. You don't owe her anything." Luffy just laughed at me and hugged me apologetically. He sure knows how to get me in the sympathetic mood.

"Ok fine I forgive you Luffy. But no more detentions from now on okay?"

"Yes Nami, you're the best girlfriend ever!" I followed Luffy to the canteen for our break. I had to leave his side unwillingly to help Vivi with the distribution of our pins for the campaign. I hope Vivi's relationship with Kohza doesn't sour up.

Robin's POV

School followed through uneventfully. The only thing I enjoyed was break as usual. I love to be wrapped in Zoro's arms and whisper sweet somethings to him secretly.

After school, I waited for Zoro outside his classroom. We held hands as we walked to the nearest subway station. As usual, the subway was inundated with people of all walks of life, but mainly from the school going population. Zoro and I were packed in like sardines, so I decided to lean on him, our bodies touching, during the journey. Our destination was about 10 stations away so I decided to rest my head on his shoulder and take a little nap. He held onto me tightly, making sure I didn't fall out of balance. I could smell his neck, the intoxicating smell flooding my mind as I drifted into deep sleep…

Zoro's POV

I love Robin sleeping on me. Weird, I know. It's a little uncomfortable having to stay still in order to not disturb her, one hand on a pole for stability and the other around her slim waist. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her head on my shoulder. I could feel her hair tickle my cheek. A lot of people were staring at us but I just stared back at them. I don't care that we were obviously PDA-ing, I love Robin and that's that. I don't care what the world says, screw them. Robin's flowery scent sure is clouding my mind. I think she's fallen asleep because she wasn't talking and her breathing is steady.

The subway was pretty shaky and we bumped into several people. I could see some boys ogling at her and had to withhold the urge to beat them to the pulp. Robin's mine ass wipes, stare at something else.

When we were reaching our stop, I tried to wake Robin up. She wouldn't budge. I got a little worried.

"Robin, it's time to wake up." I whispered into her ear softly.

"Daddy, let me sleep a little longer, I'm tired." I was surprised at what she muttered. It seemed like she was still in her dream and was speaking subconsciously. I smiled warmly at her words, probably dreaming of her father. Must be a wonderful dream. I decided to carry Robin our bridal style, careful to not hit anyone. After managing to squeeze out of the subway, I tried waking Robin up again, rocking her gently.

"Robin you have to wake up, we're already here." She fidgeted a little and yawned.

"Oh Daddy, just a little longer. Please?" She mumbled feebly. Damn she was so adorable like this.

"Ok fine." I went along with her dream, curious to see how long we could keep this up.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you." She tightened her grip around my shoulders, as if implying a warm hug.

"I love you too Robin." I said as I pecked her forehead. I swear I saw a little smile forming at her lips.

I sat at a nearby bench, still carrying Robin. I then laid her down gently on my lap, her arms still wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't care that everyone was staring this time, it felt like this was our private moment and that the world just dissolved away and we were the only ones left.

I waited a little longer before Robin finally awoke. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at me tiredly.

"Welcome back to the realm of reality. How was your sleep?"

"Great."

"Any dreams?"

"One. Just one. But it was wonderful nonetheless." I could see a sparkle in her hazel eyes. I think she was tearing up a little, sad that her dream was only a dream. I kissed her forehead and stroked her raven hair.

"Hey having that dream is better than never having it at all." She smiled warmly at me after I gave her a reassuring smile. I cuddled her and gave her more kisses. Robin sniffled and giggled when I kissed her, claiming that the kissing was tickly.

We then went window-shopping through the mall, hand in hand. I wouldn't let go of her hand, making sure to give her a sense of security that even though her parents weren't here that I was and that I would always be here for her to depend on.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok I'm done with my national exams:D haha celebration! Now I can work on my fanfic and doujinshis and fan comics.

The doujinshi is about this story. It basically follows the same story line, just in graphic representation and in my art style. I promise you quality:D hahas. My art style is a fusion between some American/European comics and Manga. So it's not entirely either of their styles. It's not a cartoony art style or too realistic. I'm not a noob at drawing, but not a pro. More like pretty good for a somewhat intermediate?:D

SPOILERS START HERE

I promise you more ZoRo moments. Ya I have to fasten the pace of the story, sorry ppl but I don't want it to be too long for you. I mean the story will last till like… two more years?(don't worry I will cute it short) there will be marriages and babies but not now so stay tuned!:D

SPOILERS END HERE

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!^^


	7. Chapter 7 Clubs and Campaigns

Wednesday

Nami's POV

That Boa girl's reacting weirdly towards Luffy. I've been keeping an eye on them during class because I wanted to see if her beauty had any effect on Luffy. Surprisingly it didn't. But then again he has such a thick skull so maybe her beauty wasn't strong enough to get through it.

For the past two days she's been uptight, snotty and plain mean to him. But she acted like that to every guy since day one… most girls weren't an exception either. Now she's so shy towards him and so receptive of his every action. Why and how are my only questions for her sudden change of reaction.

Anyways, Luffy, Zoro, Vivi and I are supposed to put up our posters today. Also, the batch of Zoro and Luffy's campaign badges are coming in today. For our insignias, we decided to go with Jolly Rogers.(where'd Luffy get that idea anyways?) Luffy and Zoro's has a jolly roger wearing a straw hat and one sword at the mouth and the other two forming an X at the back of the skull. Vivi's and mine consists of a Jolly Roger with a crown and blue ponytail with a cheeky expression and holding out one hand with an ok sign.

I realised Law and Bonney hadn't started their campaign yet. And I also noticed that Kid and Killer went with a Jolly Roger theme too for their insignia. So much for creativity(hey maybe that's where Luffy got the idea!)

I still need to keep an eye on Boa Hancock. She's been acting real suspicious and I smell trouble brewing. But I don't share all my classes with Luffy, so I can't spy on them all the time. I need someone else to help me. Sanji? Nope he'd be too busy oogling at Hancock to watch what they're actually doing. Vivi? Nope she doesn't have many classes with Luffy. Zoro? Hmm… perfect for the job!

After the bell rang, I walked towards Zoro's table. Guess what? He was still snoozing. No surprise there. Man how does Robin tolerate this guy? I mean if my boyfriend slept all the time in class I'd be pissed after all the effort I put in for his grades.

"HEY WAKE UP ZORO!" I dropped some books onto his table violently, shocking him into consciousness.

"Huh? What?" He looked around the classroom and saw me in front of his table.

"Oh it's you…" and he drifted back to sleep. Now this is pissing me off.

"RORONOA ZORO! It's time to get your butt off the chair and move onto the next class!" I took his shirt and shook him violently. He woke up again and shouted me to stop. I obeyed as he grabbed his things and headed for the door.(I could hear him cursing and swearing)

"Wait! I have a favour to ask!" He turned around and looked at me with that blur expression of his.

"Hurry up, I want to get to class to catch some Zs." What a lazy ass.

"You need to help me keep an eye on Luffy and that Hancock girl. She's been acting weirdly around him lately and I suspect something's going on."

"No way am I playing stalker just because of your insecurity."

"If you don't I'm gonna increase your debt by 300%!" He stopped dead in his tracks just when he was about to storm off. He paused then continued his journey.

"Fine. I will help, but don't expect too much." Phew. Sometimes Zoro may be dumb as hell but he sure is a reliable friend nonetheless. Oops, I should hurry up to my next class too!

Bonney's POV

Law's encouraged me to get an after school activity. Join a club he says, it's worthwhile he says. Well I wanted to join the food club but this damned school doesn't have one! I mean who wouldn't want to join a club full of free food where you can chow down till your heart's content?

After our discussion on Sunday, he came to the conclusion that I could sing pretty well. Actually, I was singing subconsciously (I swear I was quiet!) while we were coming up with our insignia and posters. It was embarrassing to know he actually heard me.

So I decided to go ahead with this er newfound 'talent' of mine and join music club.(People don't know this but I can play the guitar. I taught myself after being inspired by my favourite bands to pick up a musical instrument) Today's our first meeting and I'm so nervous! Why did I have to listen to Law? Maybe I could bail out before it's too late.

During our break, I casually followed Law to the canteen, ignoring the gazes we caught. Gosh this happens everyday, how does Law stand this! I just want to scream at people for staring.

"Law how do you stand all the stares?" I whispered to him.

"I don't care. Let them stare. Not like they can do anything. It's a free country after all." Man he is so nonchalant.

"Hey Law, do you think I should quit the music club. I mean maybe you're wrong and I can't sing the tiniest bit and music club will be a huge mistake after all."

"Nope, you are not gonna bail out last minute just because you're afraid. Plus I'm sure that I heard you sing perfectly to Coldplay's Paradise. Not the best interpretation but you've got the notes right." I frowned at the prospect of attending the meeting today. What if they hate me like the rest of the school? This sucks epicly.

"Hey, have more self-confidence. I'm sure you'll do pretty well at the club."

"Says you! I mean you've joined like the knowledge club or whatever and everyone likes you because you're smart as hell! Plus you're popular so you fit in well."

"Heh. So you think."

"Hmm?" What's he talking about?

"Have you realised that when you're popular people tend to avoid you. You don't really fit in, you're alienated as well. Funny how the world works huh?" He smiled feebly at me and I smiled back. Guess Law and I are in the same social pool too. Weird.

As we approached the canteen, I realised Sacchi and Penguin bought Law and I our lunches. Aw how sweet! But the quantity is hardly enough for me though…

Zoro's POV

I just remembered I have Kendo Club after school. Crud how do I forget these things. Must've slipped my mind after my outing with Robin. We didn't do much yesterday, just window shopping. She gave casual (and dark) comments for some items and I tended to agree with her. I'm glad Robin's not materialistic. I mean imagine having a girlfriend who constantly drags you from store to store just to try on outfit after outfit, then asks for your opinion before scolding you for your poor choice of words. I would be pissed. Majorly pissed. And she expects you to pay for it.

I guess that's another reason to love Robin.

I've changed into my Gi for Kendo Club, gotten ready my swords and decided to meditate whilst waiting for the others. The Sensei for Kendo Club is Kakku, an ex-student of the school. He's pretty good but I'm better. During my second year, I managed to beat him in our first battle. That's how I was promoted to Chairman of the Club. Usually he lets me train on my own because I was already better than him and didn't have much to learn from him. My real aim is to beat that Mihawk. I lost to him during a sword fighting competition and earned myself a crying session and a huge scar across my chest.

Kakku's teaching the students some basics and I'm at a corner lifting weights with the soles of my feet, supporting my weight on my thumbs. I could feel my body exhausted from the sheer weight but my mind persisted. Damn I'm too weak! Have to train more if I want to beat Mihawk!

Vivi's POV

Nami and I have covered about half of the school's hallways with our posters. I'm a little tired from campaigning already. But I still have to continue helping Nami. Can't let her down now!

Actually, Kohza promised me last week that he'd help with our campaigning but I think he let it slip by cause of what happened on Saturday. I love him a whole lot, I'm willing to look past that incident if that means he'll love me again. I miss his touch, his voice… I'd give anything for him to talk to me again.

"Hey Vivi, you okay? You look like you're about to shred that poster to bits." I turned to look at Nami, tears in my eyes. I realised I was clutching tightly onto one of our posters, it's middle at the point of breaking.

"I'm fine Nami. Thank you for your concern." I wiped away the tears before she could interrogate any further.

"I'm guessing this is about Kohza?" I nodded.

"It's okay Nami, really. I don't need any words of advice or comfort. I think I should handle this on my own." Nami smiled at me earnestly and nodded in acknowledgement before proceeding on with her work.

Yes I missed Kohza dearly but I can't let my friends worry for me. It's a heavy burden on them.

"Hey Vivi!" Who's that? Can't be Nami, it sounds like a guy…

"Kohza?" I could feel my heart palpitating, the blood flowing to my cheeks. What was he doing here?

"I promised you I'd help right?" He looks like he'd just finished rugby training judging by the sweat and towel draped around his neck.

"Yes but-"

"No buts, I'd help my girlfriend regardless of what happened." He pecked me on the nose and I could feel my heart race even faster.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I could feel his finger tracing the outline of my eye patch. "I was really pissed, but that's no excuse for hitting you. You're a great and kind person, I should've been more understanding. I'm truly sorry, you can punch me if you'd like, I deserve to be punished for my lowly actions. Can you forgive me?"

"Well, I-" I was about to say yes before I caught a glimpse of Nami's worried expression. I think she doesn't want me to just agree hesitantly because such an incident may occur again.

"I will only if you'd stop the abuse. If it continues I will have to break up with you, because I want a boyfriend who protects me, not one who hurts me." Kohza nodded and we made up instantly through a warm hug.

Throughout the day, we patched things up quickly and finished putting up the posters.

Bonney's POV

Ok, music club had a lot less members than I expected. I saw Apoo(he's a pretty popular guy in our school cause he's a DJ) and Brook from the Strawhats. There were some other people I didn't recognise but whatever. I felt extremely out of place and extremely awkward when Brook asked to see my panties. I just gave him a swift kick to the face for his pervertedness. What an ass! Argh can't stand perverts. I'm starting to think of quitting the club before anything worse happens.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little wrong in the head. But he's probably the most talented here." Apoo calmed me down a little after my initial shock from the perverted request.

"Oh Apoo-san, don't be so modest, you're extremely gifted as well." Brook sat down at the piano and sipped on his cup of tea.

"You're Jewelry right?" I hated when people used that part of my name. It's so weird, like who the hell calls their kid jewelry. I mean Ruby or Sapphire is reasonable but Jewelry is as if you're too damn stingy to decide which jewel and you end up choosing all. Just saying.

"Just call me Bonney." Keep talking to the minimum, that way you won't say anything stupid to gain more stares.

"Ok Bonney. I'm the Chairman of the club, name's Apoo, and Brook here is the Vice-chairman." Ew why is the pervert the vice-chairman. Gross.

"Bonney-san I have to ask something."

"If it's about my panties Brook don't even bother asking."

"Ah, no. It's about whether you are going out with Law." AGAIN WITH THE DAMNED QUESTION! Someone kill me already! I can feel every other member in the club stop their work and looking at me hungrily.

"No." I said in the most hushed voice ever. I didn't want it to spread like wildfire.

"Oh. I see." Brook then continued sipping on his tea. How much tea is there in that small cup?

"Ok introductions aside, how about you show us what you've got."

"What?"

"Give us a little musical performance, so that we can work on your weak points and pinpoint your strong ones." Oh. My. God. Give a performance in front of everyone? Hell no! I thought this was like Band Club where everyone played TOGETHER.

"Er… can I not?" I tried giving a puppy face(hey Mr X fell for it before so maybe it'd work)

"Uwa! So cute!" I won Brook over easily.

"Nah. Just do it Bonney." Damn Apoo. I picked up the nearest guitar reluctantly, feeling the butterflies in my stomach flutter vehemently. I'm gonna die of humiliation after this. I stepped on the stage and went to a mike. I made sure it was working and sat myself down on one of the cheap plastic fold up chairs.

"Er… any request?" I could see everyone gather near the stage, probably eager to see me epicly fail.

"Play whatever you like." Apoo asked. Ok, now I'm totally on my own. I went through several songs I knew how to sing and play on the guitar in my head and selected one.

"Ok guys this is Maroon 5, never gonna leave this bed. Don't be mean cause… I'm new." And I started to sing and play as if I was alone, ignoring the presence of the audience.

Robin's POV

I just finished helping Luffy with the posters (Zoro couldn't make it because of Kendo Club), so now I'm waiting for Zoro outside the Club's room. I realised everyone was dismissed except for him. I hope he didn't get into trouble.

I saw Mr Kakku exit the room and rushed to enquire about Zoro.

"Oh Roronoa? He's still training by himself. Don't worry so much about him Robin." I bid Mr Kakku farewell before entering the room silently. I saw Zoro meditating on the tatami mat, so still and focused. I placed my bag on the floor silently and slipped off my shoes gently so as to not disturb him.

"Zoro? Are you done?" I whispered softly to not startle him. I had to get home soon or else Mr Clover would start fretting over my absence (he checks via my home phone.)

"Yeah, I'm done Robin." He was sweating all over, the sweat causing his muscles to be more pronounced. I grabbed a towel beside of him and started wiping the sweat off his torso. I traced the contours of his muscle lithely, and as I approached his chest, I realised he had a large scar running diagonally on his mid-section.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh so you didn't see it that night." I blushed when he referred back to our night together.

"It happened during a pretty recent sword fighting competition. I lost miserably and gained the scar as a sign of failure." He hung his head in shame and I lifted his chin so that his eyes would reach mine.

"Scars serve as a reminder of hurt and failure. They push us to never make that mistake again and grow stronger from that point on. You lost but so does everybody. Nobody wins all the time. That's part of human nature; to fail and learn from that experience." His expression was less harsh and his eyebrows less furrowed.

"Besides, in my eyes, you're always a winner." He smiled a little before grabbing me and hugging me.

"Well I know that I'll always win your heart, and that's good enough for me." He whispered into my ear, his words so genuine and gracious. I hugged him tighter, not minding the sweat one bit. Zoro you will always have my support, regardless of what others say or do. I know you will reach your goal because you are extraordinary.

Thursday

Bonney's POV

Ok school happened as usual today. But I still can't get over yesterday. I mean people were clapping, for me. I think it's a dream. I thought they would jeer or boo but they clapped! I honestly felt a sense of accomplishment yesterday, like I conquered my fear of people or something. Maybe Law was right about the club thing…

When I asked Law why we didn't putting up our posters earlier(I mean everyone else had theirs up) He just said:

"So we can put ours over theirs." Wow Law was so smart.

Today we're putting up our posters (damn why didn't any of the other candidates leave any free wall space for us to paste ours. Well now they can't blame us for our posters over theirs). I had to paste some posters above the lockers, and the janitor wouldn't lend us a ladder(so mean!) so I had to sit on Law's shoulders to reach above the lockers. I'm glad that it's after-school and that there's practically on one around to stare at Law and I.

"So how was your music club meeting?"

"Pretty good. People actually applauded me for my performance."

"You performed?"

"Yeah, I was forced to actually."

"That's good, I mean the applause thing. Made any friends?"

"Wow you're interrogating me like a mother or something."

"Hey, just curious."

"No friends, just got to know Apoo and Brook better." I could feel myself a little off balance when I accidentally hit the posters onto the floor and tried to catch them.

Law had to maintain balance and held onto my legs a little tighter. He was almost touching my tighs, and I was wearing short shorts today so he was basically touching my skin. Oh my god I didn't know we had so much physical contact. I kind of blushed a lot after we regained balance.

"Hey you okay?" I tried to hide my face from his view.

"Pretty much. Sorry back there."

"It's ok, just be a little more careful next time." After that 'incident' I kind of avoided physical contact with Law. I just knew my heart couldn't take it if we had anymore contact.

A/N: Sorry it's pretty longT-T I'm trying to rush this because I've got more important real things to write about. So sorry. As usual hope you enjoyed:D Doujinshi will be up once I complete a chapter. As I said, don't expect the doujinshi and fanfic to be entirely the same story-wise. May add and subtract some stuff from the doujinshi.


	8. Chapter 8 Troubles

Friday

Bonney's POV

I kind of played around during Mr X's lesson. Sacchi, Penguin and I kept passing notes. We sit pretty near each other so there was no problem with passing. Sacchi and Penguin kept sniggering at the notes (we literally wrote crap, I mean there's not much to talk/write about). I had to control myself from laughing or else Mr X would cut down my food supply as punishment. Law was just lazing around (as usual), paying little attention to the class itself (probably because he already knows this stuff). Law could care less about what we were doing.

"And from here we can see that x equals to 5 and y equals to 4.5. Yes Sacchi, what is so amusing that you have to laugh about in my class?" Omg, we're doomed. How is Mr X so sharp, I mean we were so careful when passing or laughing, plus his back is still facing us when he said this.

"Attention all President and Vice-President nominees, please report to the Principal's office immediately. Thank you." Whoo saved by the announcement! I was the first to leap out of my seat and leave the class.

"Bonney, I'll see you later regarding this matter." Crud. Law walked past Mr X and gave me a sacarstically sympathetic smile, as if to say I told you so. As we walked towards the Principal's office, we could see Kid and Killer catching up with us. I could totally sense the hatred in the air as Kid and Law caught each other's gaze. So uncomfortable to be caught in this situation.

When we reached there, seaweed head, the orange and blue-haired girls and Luffy were already there. We were all seated at the waiting area before Kalifa allowed us to see Mr Iceburg.

"Ah yes, our future potential Presidents, please take a seat." We obeyed, I sat next to Law, careful to sit away from Kid.

"I called you all here to announce to you about the debate slash speech. You are all to prepare material to promote yourselves amongst the student body, it's also part of the campaign. You can prepare material to argue diplomatically against your opponents as well if you find their points invalid so on and so forth. However, vulgarities, offensive materials and acts will not be condoned during this debate/speech. We are all civilised citizens and therefore no resorting to dirty tricks or ugly acts to get back at one another. Any questions?" I raised my hand.

"Yes Bonney?"

"Can the President nominee represent both the Vice-President and himself?" I seriously do not want to give a speech or even debate with anyone. I mean everyone practically hates me. I'm just gonna make Law lose support if I give a speech.

"He could but only if the Vice-President is unavailable to attend the debate/speech. If not than both parties have to participate actively in it. Any other questions?" We were all silent.

"Ok then, we shall draw lots to see who goes first, second, third than fouth." Mr Iceburg withdrew a fedora hat which was laid on his desk upside down, it probably contained crumpled pieces of paper for us to choose from.

"President nominees please step forward and draw a lot." Law, Kid and Luffy just gave each other the stink eye and kept their distance from each other. The orange-haired girl looked on concernedly at Luffy.

I looked at the other vice-President nominees. As usual seaweed head looks pretty cool, nonchalant at the situation. The blue-haired girl looks rather nervous, we probably share the same anxiety about the speech. Killer's just staring in the blank space (I think so; I can't see what he's looking at).

After the President nominees withdrew their numbers, Mr Iceburg looked at the papers.

"Alright then, the first to go are Nami and Vivi, second are Law and Bonney, third are Luffy and Zoro and last are Kid and Killer. All the best. You are dismissed."

"Ha, last again Kid?" Law retorted.

"Shut up Asshole." Kid whispered back in a hoarse voice. He then bumped into me and I fell from the bump.

Law just stared fiercely at Kid as he helped me on my feet. I could see Kid laugh haughtily and … wink at me? What was that about?

"You ok?"

"Ya, no thanks to that jerkhole." I brushed the dirt away from my jeans and continued walking to class with Law. As we discussed about our material for the speech, I noticed some unfamiliar weight in my pocket. Law went back to his seat when we reached class. It was then did I take out the weight. It was a piece of crumpled paper. I don't recall using this kind of paper ever, so I was at a loss as to how it got into my jeans. I unfolded it secretly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

We have the real copy of Law's paperwork, what we gave to him was just some shredded pieces of documents. If you want to retrieve it, meet me at the abandoned building in the school compound after school. If tell Law or anybody else about this meeting then be prepared to say goodbye to the documents.

Kid

WHAT? They still have it? I think it's a lie. I mean trusting Kid is like trusting seaweed head's sense of direction. But then again if I do go there I don't really have much to lose. For all I know it's a stupid prank and all I lose is some precious time. Maybe I will go… but not telling Law about this… I don't know…

What am I thinking? I should just go, this is the least I owe Law, it wouldn't do much harm to just take the initiative and get his paperwork for his scholarship. This is his future I'm thinking about, I shouldn't hesitate just because I'm selfish or lazy to get it. Fine Kid, I'll take up your offer. See you after school, you jerkhole.

Zoro's POV

I almost forgot that today's my birthday. Not like anyone cares anyway. All I got today was a Happy Birthday Zoro-san and peck from Robin. No one did anything else. But I can't be bothered. I don't expect anyone to give me anything. There's nothing to celebrate about my birth anyways. I just want a new scabbard for Yubashiri.

Robin showered me with kisses and hugs today, more than usual actually. Was she the only one to remember my birthday?

Robin's taking initiative to help me with the speech tonight. I feel like I owe her a lot… I mean doesn't she need to do some things of her own? This woman is just incredible, juggling her personal life and academics with no sweat. Sometimes I wonder if Robin really is human, so intelligent, beautiful, mature and what not. I'm real lucky to have her.

Nami's POV

Honestly, I'm nervous for the speech, but I have to act strong in front of Vivi because she's more shy than me. If I show her that I'm just as scared, she won't build up the confidence to go through with the speech.

I'm glad Vivi and Kohza patched things up. I was afraid she might get depressed or something over losing him. I'd better keep an eye on them just to make sure he doesn't hurt her again.

Speaking of relationships, this Boa girl keeps butting into mine! I mean yesterday and today she's been hogging my spot next to Luffy's, spoon-feeding him all sorts of food that she has brought in from her… home? (I have no idea where this girl lives). But either way I'm sick and tired of her intervening. Doesn't she know Luffy's taken? What happened to respect?

Also she just brushes me aside when I diplomatically ask her to get out of my seat. Why is Luffy tolerating this? Can't he see that she's infatuated with him? But then again he is an idiot… sigh why am I attracted to idiots?

Zoro's POV

After school, I waited by the steps to the entrance for Robin. I spotted two familiar faces amongst the crowd as they enthusiastically made their way towards me.

"ANIKI!"

"Johnny, Yosaku. What are you doing here? Weren't you two high school drop outs?"

"Heh, well we came to visit you."

"As if. What are you two really up to?"

"Oh, remember how you're always short of cash Zoro?" Johnny enquired.

"Yea… but I'll survive."

"Yes but don't you wish to have more money that before?"

"Not really."

"But think of what you can use this money for if you had it!"

"How much are we talking about?"

"Depends on how much you're willing to risk!" Yosaku explained.

"Basically fifties to hundreds, thousands than maybe millions!" I really don't see this education path going anywhere anyways so maybe what these two have in mind would help me in my future.

"What are we really talking about here guys?"

"Fight club!" They whispered together. I've heard of fight club but I didn't go for it because of how they fight; down and dirty. No honor or pride at all, just cocky bastards with their get rich quick schemes.

"Not interested."

"But aniki, don't you want to get stronger? Beating these guys up will earn you loads of experience and training!"

"Don't forget the money!"

"Not interested. That's it."

"Mihawk may be there!" That really started to get me thinking once more… no Mihawk wouldn't be there. He's not the type for these kind of underground competitions.

"No you guys, I'm not entering, end of story."

"But think about the money! Think of how it could help you!"

"NO!"

"I meant think of how you could use it for someone else. Don't you ever wish you could give everything you could for that special someone? Make them happy for the rest of their lives?" … wow. Johnny just said all that I had in my heart for Robin. I really wanted to make her happy, that's why I'm kind of studying now to improve on my grades. But truthfully, I don't see this education path going anywhere. I feel that it will just fail miserably and that all the studying would accumulate to nothing. If I join this fight club I may have some money to depend on in the future. A future with Robin that is…

"Ok guys I accept your request. Just don't get word around that I'm doing this."

"Sure! We'll set up a few fights for you first. If you wanna withdraw just let us know. We'll keep in touch." We then parted ways and soon I felt a familiar someone wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Who's that Zoro-san?"

"Just some old friends." I took her in my arms and she looked at me suspiciously.

"What did they want?"

"They just wanted me to join a club of theirs." I couldn't tell Robin the truth, she'd definitely not approve because she hates when there are no laws or rules or regulations to abide by. She says it keeps order within the situation, but I'm sure she'll be more concerned with my health than that. I won't get hurt that easily, but she still frets over it sometimes. Well technically I'm not lying. Keeping some details from Robin won't hurt. I mean it's for the best, she'll be happy and so will I.

"Really? What kind of club?" Women and their curiosity.

"Training club, you know to help me towards my dream."

"That's great Zoro-san! You have my full support as usual." She pecked me on the lips and laid her head on my shoulder. I felt some sort of guilty pleasure from this white lie. But whatever, this fight club thing won't be permanent; I mean I'm not that money minded. Just some money to keep Robin happy is all I need.

Bonney's POV

Ok, it's after school and I'm here. Where's Kid? I feel a sense of suspension in this abandoned part of the school. I heard that this part of the school used to be a grave yard and was abandoned because of complaints of hauntings or whatever… wait now that I think about it, there may be ghosts here! OMG OMG. I do not want to die here! I mean nobody will find my body here.

Stop it Bonney, it's just a rumor, for all you know this place may be abandoned because of pests… what PESTS? OMG I WILL FREAK OUT IF I FIND LICE IN MY HAIR!

Crud I'm scaring myself, first ghosts then pests, what next serial killers?

"Hey."

I screamed my lungs out, before realising it was just Kid. Damn I feel stupid.

"Whoa, don't freak out. Yeesh what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? Always picking on Law and Luffy. You're such a jerkhole you know that?"

"Heh, trying to lecture me about my behaviour little pink pig? Know your place twerp." I was shoved and fell into the sandy soil. My butt hurt from the landing, and so do my palms.

"Now understand here that this meeting is mine, and you have no say in it. Try to boss me around and you'll get it next time. Got that little miss piggy?" He then lifted my chin so that we were eye to eye. I kept silent as I scowled at him.

"Good. The reason I brought you out here is to work out a deal with you. You withdraw from the elections along with that asshole Law and I will let you out of here alive and well."

"What about the documents?"

"Heh, about that. I lied. We did shred Law's paperwork. We gave him back the remnants. He should be so grateful that at least we gave him back what he wanted." He lied? Crud I'd better bail. I got on my feet and attempted to scramble back into a populated area of the school. As I ran, I looked back at Kid who was still wearing a mischievous grin on his face. I then bumped into someone and realised it was one of Kid's associates. He grabbed me and dragged me back to Kid. I struggled valiantly but was no match for the associate. I tried screaming and shouting for help but we were too far away from the populated school compound. I could feel my heart pounding in trepidation, beads of perspiration trickling down my face. I think I may have gotten myself from the frying pan into the fire.

The associate threw me to the ground and the hardy soil scratched my cheek and arm. My head was spinning from the fall and I could see Kid laugh at my pathetic attempt of fleeing. I wanted to cry out of fear but I had to show him I wasn't scared of him.

"Little miss Piggy's too weak. We can't let you escape, not until you either agree to our terms of until you become nothing but a hollow empty shell. So do you agree?"

"Fuck you Kid." And I spat squarely in his face.

"Haha, you've got spunk! I like that. Come on boys let's have fun with her."Kid then brandished a pocket knife. I think… I may not even make it out of here alive.

As the first wave of slashes commenced, my mind was soon inundated with flashbacks of the brutal bullying I faced from my past. I was beaten, bruised, abused… What was happening now felt so surreal, as if I was living another episode of my past. The slashes Kid placed upon me felt hollow. My whole body was numb as I was pinned to a wall, my mind fallen into a dark abyss of hopelessness. I knew struggling would amount to nothing, and I should just give up and give in to the abuse. I'm used to the feeling of nothingness, it was the only way to deal with the pain of abuse I used to go through. All I could see was the smug face of my attacker and his cruel, callous laughter. If only things took a turn for the better…

I thought my time here at this school would be different, that I'd no longer have to bear the pain of being… a freak. I thought that everything would be better, people would begin to like me and befriend me rather than talk behind my back and constantly shame me with hurtful labels. I thought I could stop the embarrassment my parents faced from my constant bullying, I thought I could make them proud if I survived this school without any more of these episodes. But why do they keep coming back? Why do I constantly have to suffer under the tyranny of the wicked? I've done nothing to them and yet they retaliate back at me… will no one break this viscous cycle and save me?

Suddenly, the attacks came to an abrupt halt. The haughty expression Kid had changed drastically to utter shock.

"I thought we put someone on watch!"

"We did Kid, but I think they got to him-" The voice was soon silenced and soon a thump was heard. My hair restricted my sight as I looked on for my savior. His silhouette was that of a lean built man, his stance confident and strong. He was accompanied by familiar looking guys, all of them were under the leadership of my savior. I could feel a familiar sense of reality overwhelming me, as if I was dragged back from my nightmarish world of my past into the present.

"Kid move aside or you'll really get it this time."

"Ha! You think I'm afraid of you? Last time we went Mano e Mano you couldn't even lay a finger on me."

"That's because some fights are not meant to be fought. As I said step aside and let Bonney go."

"What you gonna do Panda boy?"

"I'm gonna kill you." My savior tackled Kid to the wall, his hand clutching onto Kid's shirt tightly. His cool tone turned into a more ferocious one, hungry for revenge.

Kid still had that smug look on his face, he glanced at me and turned to face my savior once more.

"Fine, she's yours. But just so you know, I've won. Again." That maleficent laughter reverberated as Kid and his associates left. My savior made sure they were out of sight before tending to me.

"Bonney." I could finally see the face of my savior, his features so kind and gentle. The warmth he emanated brought me back to my senses.

"Law… I'm so scared…" I could feel once more, my nerves tingling with fright, my body shivering from the attack. He held me in his arms and tried to coax me.

"It's okay, he's gone-"

"Law don't look at me." I pushed him away, not wanting him to see me in such a fragile state.

"Bonney-"

"Don't look at me!" I cried warm tears of self-hatred and misery. I buried my face beneath my tangled mess of hair, shielding myself from the hurtful world. I'm so pathetic, I can't even hold my own in a fight, I stood up for myself and still I bleed and bruise. Law shouldn't have to risk himself to save me from myself. Sacchi, Penguin, Law… they've all been too good to me, I don't deserve their kindness. If only I could vanish from the world and make their lives much less meddlesome.

"Bonney, you don't have to hide, I know you're hurting inside. I can't say I understand this pain but I will help you through it. We'll protect you. I'll protect you. Just look at me and give me your trust for us to protect you with." I was hesitant to turn back and face Law. I'm shattered inside, I don't know who to respond to him. I've faced rejection so many times, I don't know if I can handle it anymore.

Soon, I felt someone hug me tightly from behind. I could feel the compassion and sincerity behind the hug and cried even harder. It was so hard for me to believe… to trust someone to care for me sincerely. I was just so touched by this kind gesture... Law mumbled some inaudible words into my ear. I wanted to know what they were but I didn't want to ask for fear of communication.

"I'll carry you back home alright?" I nodded slightly. I could feel my weight lifted off the ground, into the strong arms of my savior. He carried me back home; all the while his strength never wavered. I took this silent moment to gather back my thoughts and think sensibly. I just hoped Mr X wouldn't freak out at what happened to me. I hope that he wouldn't report this back to my parents and disappoint them again. I hope no one will ask about these wounds I attained.

We reached Mr X's apartment and Law pressed the doorbell. Surprisingly Mr X was home.

"Drake." Law said as he slid past Mr X to get into the house whilst carrying me.

"Law, what happened-"

"Something really awful. I'll explain it to you later. Right now I need some medical supplies. Do you have any antiseptic and alcohol swabs?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"I need a sterilised needle, nylon thread and surgical gloves. Her cuts are quite deep."

"Okay, I'll get them but I'm not sure if I'm able to get them."

"Just go to North Blue hospital for the supplies, give them my name, they'll comply. I'll stay here and look after Bonney." No, Mr X, don't leave me with Law, I can't face him.

"Fine, the alcohol swabs and antiseptics are in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Call me if you need anything else."

"Will do." Law proceeded to get the supplies and left me alone in my room. I hid under the covers, I didn't care if they were stained with the blood from the slashes or the dirt from my fall, I just wanted to get away from the harsh reality of the world.

"Bonney, you can't hide forever."

"I'm not hiding. I'm just shutting out the world from here."

"In other words hiding." He removed the sheets from my figure but I just kept my gaze at the bed sheet. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. If it makes you feel better, how about you tell me about all the bullying you faced from young. It's better to let it all out than in."

I stayed silent for a few seconds, hesitant to reply. I decided to let him in and know how I really feel.

"I hate the bullying, I wish it would stop but it keeps on continuing. When I tell people I'm fine, I'm not. I never recovered from bullying, I just fake that I am. Truth is you never recover; you just learn to deal with it every day of your life. I don't want people to hate me unnecessarily; I want to let the world know that I'm a person and that I bruise too. I have flaws but so does everybody… so why can't people accept me for who I am and stop the hate… I don't want to live the rest of my life with this endless pain. Every word is like a stab to my heart, each bruise I attain leaves another scar on my heart. People will never understand how much it hurts and they will never leave me alone." I just exposed my bare soul to Law, I took the leap of faith and finally let someone into this fragile heart of mine.

"And what about the hiding?"

"Hiding is the best solution; no opportunities to get hurt. That's why I keep my hair long, so as to block out the whole world from my sight. If I can't see them they can't see me." Law brushed my hair away to look at my face. He looked me squarely in the eyes and smiled sincerely.

"I think you look much better with your hair out of your face." I chuckled a little, relieved to be liberated from the bitterness of my past. Law stroked my head and continued with his genuine and quiet smile. The rest of the day past by with him stitching up my wounds after Mr X got back. Law had to explain to him the situation and the seriousness of my mental condition. I was glad I let out a little and lessened the load off my shoulders. But I had to burden my friends in return for this freedom. I felt rather guilty for giving them my burden but glad that such friends were so willing to receive it. Maybe there is hope for a better, brighter future…


	9. Chapter 9 Amusement Park Celebration

Saturday

Robin's POV

I've gotten my gift ready for Zoro. Today we celebrate his belated birthday. The rest pretended to forget about his birthday so that today's outing would be a surprise celebration for him. I'm going to be the first few to meet on time and 'distract' Zoro while the others get the necessary goods prepared. Sanji, Vivi and Ussop are the three amongst us to arrive late for the outing.

I'm actually rather excited for today's outing. It's my first time to the amusement park. I secretly longed to go there but Mr Clover was very stringent about my outlets for fun. As I grew older it seemed rather embarrassing to go to the amusement park alone. I honestly wonder how Zoro will react to the rides and the surprise.

I put on my beret and coat and grabbed my bag before leaving my apartment. I'm supposed to pick Zoro up at his apartment; I hope he's awake right now. He did get up late for our first few dates and I had to wait patiently at our rendezvous area. I pressed the doorbell nervously, hoping Zoro would be awake.

"Yeah?" He hurriedly opened the door. His hair was in a mess and he still donned his boxers. Obviously he just got up.

"Maybe I should wait inside for you to get ready…"

"Sure, come in." He held the door for me as I entered his apartment. I have been inside it but was astounded to see it. It was so oriental, the doors were sliding ones, the floor tatami and it was oriental to the smallest detail; a bonsai tree. I slipped my boots off before entering and couldn't help but admire every single detail of his home.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me confused.

"Just admiring you're home. It's lovely as always…"

"Then come with me to Japan some time. It'll be so common that you'd get sick of it." I giggled a little.

"So are the others there yet? Whose dumb idea is it anyway to go to an amusement park? Couldn't we go somewhere more interesting?"

"No they are not. It was Luffy's idea and where would you suggest we go then?"

"That makes sense. We should go to the museum of Asian history, I'd like to see the katanas put on display." Sometimes I wonder if he loves katanas more than me but I'd love to go to a museum.

"Maybe next time you and I could go there… alone."

"Sure." I could hear him getting dressed and waited patiently at the living room.

"How cold is it today?"

"Pretty chilly. Why do you ask?"

"Training for endurance." He came out wearing some tight navy blue denim jeans and a belt buckle, his arm holding onto a thick grey jacket with a faux fur hoodie.

"No shirt?"

"Not needed."

"How about a scarf or ear muffs?"

"Not needed."

"Gloves?"

"… fine." He put on his gloves before proceeding to put on his black boots. Zoro and I share about the same taste in footwear, which I find is an interesting thing we have in common. I slipped on my boots and we headed off for the amusement park.

We took the subway there, luckily it wasn't as crowded as expected and the ride wasn't as long or delayed by the weather. Still I hope Zoro would be okay against this weather, it's so easy these days to succumb to an illness.

I cuddled in Zoro's arms along the way to the amusement park, the weather was a little too much for me to bear, should've worn another layer of clothes. Zoro's remarkably warm for someone standing against the cold.

"You want to go somewhere warm? We don't have to wait out here in the cold for the others to arrive."I shook my head as I nestled my head into his chest. I don't want us going into any nearby stores to find some of the others sneaking around preparing for his birthday. It'd ruin weeks of planning.

"I'm fine as long as you're around." He smiled when I said this and pecked me on the cheek. What was taking the others?

Sanji's POV

I can't believe I have to make a shitty cake for the shitty marimo. I mean he didn't make a cake for mine so I don't owe him one. But my dream cake would be a towering one and when I approach it Nami-swan and Robin-chwan would pop out of it wearing only lingerie…

"Sanji-kun are you okay?" Vivi asked.

"Ya I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you're having another nose bleed." I wiped away the blood and thanked Vivi for the heads up. She smiled funnily again and proceeded to pack some of the bento I prepared. Ussop's busy cleaning up the cooking station; we woke up early to prepare the food for stupid marimo's birthday. I said no up front when the rest asked me to cook for his birthday. But after some 'strong' persuasion by Robin-chwan I finally gave in. If he doesn't eat my cooking I'm going to kick his shitty face in!

Nami's POV

I texted Robin to tell her that Luffy and I would be late. The subways so crowded to the point Luffy and I had to miss a few to catch a less crowded one. I think some celebrity was making his appearance near the amusement park so everyone's going there now. Just our luck. I hope Chopper, Franky and Brook managed to get there earlier than us to make sure Zoro wasn't suspiscious of anything.

"Nami when we get there can we get some churros! I miss churros, our school doesn't sell them. Oh and some hot dogs! Corn dogs too!"

"Yes yes Luffy, as soon as we get there." I held onto Luffy for stability on board the subway train. People are seriously pushing me and I'm afraid I might fall onto someone. I hope Luffy can tolerate this crowdedness. Luckily we're not the ones who have to bring anything to the outing. Sanji, Vivi and Ussop are taking a cab there anyways so…

I got Zoro a few new shirts I saw at a sale. It was a pretty good deal and I know he needs them. I mean the guy wears about the same thing everytime. Plus I know Robin isn't the type to initiate any shopping excursions with him. Luffy got him some meat, he says it's to help him with his training. I think that's pretty adorable of him.

A few more stops till our destination! I hope Robin can distract him a little longer.

Robin's POV

We stood outside in the cold near the ticketing booth. Zoro's hugging me tightly because of the weather and we watched flocks of kids and their parents queuing up for tickets. Zoro and I already bought tickets for the others and we were waiting for them to show up. I noticed how the children were laughing gleefully as they played with each other whilst queueing.

"Don't you think they're adorable?"

"If you mean adorable as in bratty and noisy then yeah."

"You never fail to amuse me." I smiled at his reply, his reaction was so typical of him.

"What if we had children?"

"Well, you'd make a great mom for sure."

"And you would make a wonderful father." He blushed at my reply and smirked embarrassedly.

"I doubt so. But I'd like to see what happens when we have kids."

"Hey you guys!" Chopper came running towards us and started hugging us.

"Hey Chopper." Zoro messed up Chopper's hair as a form of greeting.

"Zoro! You should wear more, today's temperature is going to drop even further."

"Does that mean it's going to get warmer?"

"It means it's going to get colder! What have you been learning in class?" Oh Zoro what have you been learning…

"Er I knew that."

Franky and Brook soon appeared to keep us company. Brook asked Zoro about my panties and Zoro just punched him squarely in the face while blushing. Nami and Luffy arrived, they look a little flustered but Luffy still held up his usual grin. They announced that Sanji, Vivi and Ussop would be late because they woke up late and were held up by the subway traffic. All according to plan. Zoro just accepted this nonchalantly and we made our way into the amusement park.

We headed for some of the eateries first because some of us did not catch breakfast. Luffy was wolfing down hotdogs at bullet train speed, drawing much attention towards us again. Zoro looks pretty bored. I snuggled into him and kissed him on the cheek when the others weren't looking.

"What's wrong Zoro, not having fun?"

"Well it's that and they don't serve alcohol this time of day."

"I don't think they sell alcohol here at all, children do come here to eat too. What do you want to do Zoro, you look quite bored."

"I feel like this was our alone time. We don't get to have a lot of us time these days because we went to different cohorts. It's not as if I don't want to hang out with the rest but I'd rather use this opportunity to be with you." I honestly did not know how to respond. I never knew Zoro would have thought this outing so thoroughly. I'm rather flattered that he wants to spend time solely with me.

"We could sneak out if you'd like." Luffy and the others were making a ruckus, laughing, eating even cracking silly jokes and stories once in a while. I myself prefer some sort of serenity and order.

"Sure." Zoro grabbed my hand and led me to the wrong door of the eatery and we switched roles. I texted Nami that we were off for our own fun and promised to ensure that Zoro would not find out about his birthday preparations.

Zoro and I shared a huge roll of cotton candy because we weren't in the mood for a big meal. We accidentally kissed whilst eating, Zoro commented I tasted sweet and I giggled it off.

We rode on one of the supposed scarier rides in the amusement park. Thriller Bark they call it. It was practically pitch black inside the ride and several ghosts and loads of zombies jumped out near us or started making weird noises. Everyone screamed or shouted except for Zoro and I. I did not find any of this scary, I've watched gory or scary movies and never found them scary one bit. Zoro just felt like everyone else was a wimp for being so easily scared. When we got off the ride, everyone else who took the same ride with us looked drained of positivity and started feeling suicidal because if the ride. How odd. Zoro noticed how Perona was working at the ride and took every measure to avoid her. How adorable.

We caught up with the others after the ride. I inquired Nami about the preparations and she said that they were already sneaking into the amusement park with all the goods. My role was to keep Zoro distracted solely. I hope I can pull this off.

Zoro was carrying Chopper on his shoulders and buying Chopper some cotton candy, much to his delight. I noticed a familiar tobacco and rubber scent passing by us and saw Ussop and Sanji making a dash past us in the open area. Honestly, what stunt were they trying to pull? Oh no, they're going to pass by Zoro's vision! Distract, distract. Robin look around, what's there to distract him?

"Zoro-san would you like to have a go at the ferris wheel?" He turned to face me, avoiding any visual encounter with our two nakamas.

"Sure, just you and me?" Oh, so he wanted more alone time, this makes my job practically easier. But I do want some more alone time with him too. I miss his feverish kisses and strong embrace when we're together…

"Of course." He smiled genially, until Chopper asked one question.

"Can I come?" He was so adorable, I feel rather horrid for not including him.

"No Chopper, they want to have some alone time, it's best if you don't go. They might not like it."Nami diplomatically assured Chopper. Zoro put him down and patted his head and promised him that they'd have a chance to have fun together on the other rides and that strong men don't cry over small things that don't go their way. Chopper complied and started to feel better again. I prefer this mature and calm side of Zoro, it's the side that many don't see and we're the only few that do. I actually feel privileged to know such a wonderful person existed.

"Shall we?" I took his arm and nodded in agreement as we departed from the group again. We entered an enclosed compartment of the ferris wheel and Zoro started to lay himself down on one of the branched seats, much to my surprise.

"What are you doing? The idea of a ferris wheel is to enjoy the scenery from the windows, not stare openly at the ceiling." I giggled at his flawed logic. He pulled me down from where I was standing, only to land on his chest as I lay sprawled and shock next to him.

"Because the only sight I want to see is you." I couldn't help but blush. Zoro is a man of mystery.

"I share the same sentiment regarding you." I smiled sheepily.

Zoro's POV

I love this moment. Me and Robin together and alone, with no one to disturb or distract us. I miss these intimate moments. Seriously I wish I had studied harder for my exams during my second year and enter the same class as Robin once again. I regret not asking her out earlier, I kind of knew that I was rather inclined towards her as a female. I mean I've encountered many females in my life, Kuina was kind of arrogant for my taste, Nami is too money minded and cunning, Vivi is too nice and plain, Perona was too bossy and commanding and Bonney's too un feminine. Robin's the only female I didn't mind hanging out with. She and I share some similar traits but she's mysterious in her own way too. Sometimes I try to figure out what she's thinking to get to know her better. I remember when we first met it was so difficult to get her to open up and trust me. It took several meetings for her to be entirely open with me. The way she told me her life story was rather poignant and quiet. She was so selfless and mature, a lot of people were brutal to her in middle school, some spread rumors of her, some wanted to beat her up for doing better than them.

I beat them up for Robin's sake. I can't believe they have the mentality to attack her for something she worked hard for. I didn't care if that Clover old man and sensei punished and scolded me for helping Robin. She's my friend and I would do anything in my power to help her. Robin would cry when she saw me and thanked me profusely for helping her. I told her it was nothing but she wouldn't leave it at that. Instead she would help me with my homework as a way to repay me back even though I didn't want her to waste her precious time on me. We started to bond more intimately during these sessions and I started to notice more minute things about Robin, like the way she smiled, the way she laughed and the way she started and ended a book. I had to snap myself out of these notices because they were insignificant.

I was compelled to enter the same high school as Robin, and when I did, she got the surprise of her life. I still remember her words…

"Zoro, you're in this school too? I can't believe it, it's like a dream come true."

"Zoro-san, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been smiling to yourself for the past ten minutes. Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"You." Robin tried to avoid my gaze as she blushed bright red. She was embarrassed I could tell, but hey she teased me a lot when we were together so this was payback… I think.

I kissed her on her cheek as a form of apology and she smiled back satisfied. She started to trace the contours of my chest and wrapped her arms around my chest. She laid her warm cheek onto my stomach, her bangs blocking my view of her face.

"I love you Roronoa Zoro." I wrapped my arms around her torso.

"I love you too Nico Robin." And we both drifted to sleep.

Vivi's POV

Sanji and Ussop have brought over the cake to our meeting place. It really is a towering cake. I hope Mr Bushido likes it. I sneezed several times just now, someone must have been thinking about me.

I'm at a rather unpopulated area of the amusement park, guarding the rest of the goods. We've got the presents and some snacks left. Ussop and Sanji are taking turns transporting these to the meeting place. I feel rather useless for not helping them but Sanji insists that I'm already doing my part. Actually whenever he leaves or comes to take these goods, I can always hear him cursing and swearing at Mr Bushido. It's actually quite entertaining.

Kohza's been rather apologetic these few days, I mean he keeps on treating me to meals and outings and I feel bad for letting him do this. I have more money than him because of my father and he shouldn't have to do this for my sake. That's why I've been rather hesitant to go out with Kohza, luckily he's been preoccupied with rugby trainings to bother with me. Oh! A text message.

Hi Vivi, I know it's awkward to ask but how did Kohza ask you out and how did you respond? Sorry for asking and thank you

The text message was from Kaya. These few days the boys from our clique have been cheering Ussop on to ask Kaya out, with the exception of Sanji, Mr Bushido and Luffy.(Sanji's jealous, Mr Bushido couldn't care less and Luffy is clueless as usual). Maybe he finally did ask! My reply will decide whether they will finally be together… oh no if I mess this up I could ruin Ussop's chances at love. But I can't tell him or else Kaya's respond won't be sincere… what should I do?

Robin's POV

"The ride's over, please leave the compartment for other passengers to use." I woke up to this monotonous and insincere voice of the attendee of the ride. I realised Zoro was still asleep and didn't want him to be disturbed by this attendee, plus this is a great opportunity to improve my artistic skills.

"Another round please." I threw the attendee a 10 dollar bill and he happily complied. As he shut the door behind us, I took out my sketch pad and started sketching Zoro from my point of view.

Nami's POV

"Is that all Sanji kun?"

"Yes that's all." He started to light up his cigarette. I kind of dislike it because it was as if he was killing himself slowly in front of us, and the smell is rather overwhelming too. But we're all tolerating so…

"Ok, all we need is to place all of these nicely and get Robin to bring Zoro back here- LUFFY NO EATING!" I slapped the back of his head as he tried to gobble down some of the mini hot dogs.

"Nami~"

"You can eat them later. Now Franky and Luffy hide all the presents at the back of this Pumpkin Café. Conis will show you the way. By the way thanks Conis for letting us use your café for Zoro's birthday celebration."

"It's ok, Laki's to thank too. We both owe you guys for helping us in setting up this café. This is the least we could do. This way Franky." Conis is another nice girl, maybe we could set Sanji up with her, I mean he's been looking for a girlfriend for a long time.

"Brook get your violin ready when they enter, Ussop and Chopper stay on guard outside and keep a lookout for them. Sanji and I will help with the food. After that all of us, except Ussop and Chopper will have to take our places when Zoro and Robin come in. I'm calling Robin now guys so get ready."

There was pretty much a mad scramble to get the preparations done. We didn't add much decoration to this celebration because we all knew Zoro didn't care or even want them. The food was to keep everyone happy and the rest of the preparations were simple. I honestly don't know how Zoro'll react to this.

"Hello, Robin?"

"Hello Nami-san. Are you done with the preparations?"

"Shss! You can't mention this in front of Zoro!"

"Don't worry he's in deep sleep."

"What'd you do? Drug him? I'm joking, but yeah we're done."

"That's great. We'll be there in about ten minutes see you."

"Bye!" Ok ten minutes, we can pull this off.

Robin's POV

"Ok get out!" My, even though the ride was over why was the attendee so rude. It took me a while to realise but the person who shouted was the supervisor. The attendee was cowering in fear somewhere in the background as the doors of the compartment opened. There must've been security cameras around here.

"Zoro-san, we have to go." I shook him lightly and he woke up gradually.

"Wha-why?"

"I'll explain later." I grabbed Zoro and walked out of the compartment. I didn't want to make a scene and ruin the celebrations at this late a stage.

"Whatever is going on, I don't think I wanna know. By the way, the ride seemed so long, as if we went for another round or something. What do you think?"

"Oh, I don't know~" Zoro just shrugged at my response and we held hands as I led him to the café.

Nami's POV

"NAMI! THEY'RE COMING!" I heard Ussop and Chopper scream as they ran back into the café.

"Everyone take your positions! Conis the lights please!"

"Yes Nami-san!" And the café fell into pitch black darkness.

"Robin, are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, I'm sure Zoro-san." I could hear them from the inside, guess that's how quiet the café was.

"Ok…" Great! Robin let Zoro be the first one to enter. Now's our cue!

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone literally jumped out from their hiding positions and Conis switched on the lights. Robin smiled as Zoro stood there emotionless. He raised an eyebrow and stared at us for a moment before looking at Robin's radiant face and then turned to face us again.

"Is this for you or for me?" OMG HOW STUPID CAN ZORO BE?

"This is for you dumbass!" I screamed at him.

"Baka Marimo!"

"Marimo baka!"

"Yeesh, how was I supposed to know I mean if you could get my birthday wrong by a day you could get Robin's wrong too."

"But Robin's birthday was 9 months ago!"

"You could've celebrated hers for next year." Wow what an idiot.

"Can we eat now?" Luffy's adorable when he manages to steer the conversation to another path.

"Yeah." And the celebrations continued. Brook played several melodies on the violin to add to the festive mood, Sanji displayed his culinary works as Luffy gobbled most down, Zoro was kind of embarrassed to cut the cake and do all the traditional stuff for a birthday celebration. He thought it was dumb that we had to watch as he opened all the presents. Robin was happy and content with the celebrations, Franky, Zoro and I had a drinking contest(seems like Zoro was more interested in the booze than the party). Chopper, Luffy and Ussop were dancing merrily as they ate. I'm just glad that everything worked out…

"Hey shitty marimo, where's your thanks, everyone worked hard for you."

"Er… thanks you guys. I did not expect this at all."

"That's not sincere! Do you know how hard I had to make all these foods without puking!"

"Shut up swirly brow! It's not my fault you wanted to puke in the first place!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Just to shut you up? Hell yeah!" And as always a fight ensued.

"Robin, aren't you going to do something?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Hmm… what Nami san?" I realised she shut her ears with her hands from the quarrel. Sigh, guess it's up to me to stop the fight. Well at least we're back together again, and I'm glad we're all having fun once again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for the late update! I had to do some art stuff and wanted to also relax during the holiday so yeah:D hahas. This story may take one or two years as a fan fic but a little longer for the doujinshi. I promise you by the next chapter of the fanfic, the doujinshi will be up:D hahas fingers crossed!

Thanks for reading as always:D

SPOILERS AHEAD

I may have different pairings later on but I'm not telling who is with who.;P It may be for better or for worse or for something else… ultimately this is still a love story and don't worry, I'm not experimenting with the couples, I'm just putting them as I see fit or it may be due to something that happened in the story:D


	10. Chapter 10 I Don't Want to be Alone

Monday

Nami's POV

The debate is this Friday and I'm hardly prepared. I should've known better than to prepare a speech with Luffy, Zoro and Robin. I mean it was practically a double date… in a library that is. We got chased out after a while because of all the ruckus we were creating so we went back to my house since it was the nearest. Nojiko was home so we couldn't fool around as much as we pleased but the fun atmosphere was so intoxicating. So after a few pillow fights, drinking competitions and dress-up sessions, we were pretty exhausted and ended up with nothing accomplished at all. Well at least I won against Zoro.

But yeah I understand the gravity of the situation.

I hope Vivi has some material prepared because I don't and have no idea to start. Even though Luffy and Zoro are my 'competitors', we pretty much made a pact that no matter which of our groups won, we would include each other in the student body committee. Which means that they not having any material prepared either is bad news as well. I don't know about Kid and Killer but I know Law has something up his sleeve. Bonney doesn't know how lucky she is to have him as her partner for the election.

That problem aside, I still have the problem of the Luffy-hogging Hancock. Seriously, she walks him to every class, brings meals for him, carries his things and I think she has been hanging out with him after school as well. I've been hearing nasty rumors of them being an item now, and I'm starting to doubt my relationship credibility with Luffy too with the way he's been acting. He hardly attends to me or even notices me. Too busy with Hancock I think. It was actually difficult to get Luffy to go out with me this weekend because he promised to hang out with her too.

During lunch, I've been staring hopelessly at Luffy to try to catch his attention. Why does that stupid Hancock have to sit in between us and constantly spoon-feed him with those pearly googly eyes of hers. I wish I could take my fork and shove it into one of those baby blue eyes.

Calm down Nami, you have no reason to be jealous. Luffy's still with you and he's just being himself to Hancock. Cool down, everything will be ok. She'll eventually get over him and he'll be all yours again. But what if she never stops her infatuation with him and somehow Luffy falls in love with her too. Then he'll shove me aside and marry her instead and have ten kids with her! I hope that it never happens!

Argh this is infuriating. Let's just forget about this whole matter and concentrate on lunch.

"Hey Nami I heard you and Luffy broke up, is that true?" Thanks a lot Ussop for unleashing my insecurity again.

"No Ussop. We're still together." I said that last part pretty loud for Hancock to hear but it seems that she didn't. Damn how can I get her off Luffy.

"Really? That was pretty much the hot gossip around school today, other than the whole Bonney incident." Wait what?

"Bonney-incident?"

"Yea, it seems she was victimised last Friday. Attacked and pinned down I heard. But no one knows who did it. I suspect Kid and Killer though."

"Yea smells like their doing. I hope she's okay."

"No one knows but it seems she's not here today." Ussop's gaze fell onto Law's table where the familiar pink-haired beauty was conspicuously missing. Law looks rather lost, wonder what he's thinking of…

Law's POV

Bonney, Bonney, Bonney. How are you now? I didn't hear from you at all since Friday and you didn't show up today. Your wounds would have healed nicely by now but there would still be some scars. Physically you're fine but mentally…

"Penguin, Sacchi, we're visiting Bonney after school."

"Whatever you want Law."

"You're not eating Law." Fine observation skills Penguin.

"No appetite." All I can think about is Friday and the what-ifs. If it hadn't been for Bonney's hat left in class, I would never have bothered to search for her. What would have happened to her then? Maybe she wouldn't even be alive today if I didn't save her. Damn that Kid and his beastly crew.

"Law, Bonney'll be fine. You know her. She's strong, tough and in fact if it weren't for her physically appearance she's pretty manly." Sacchi did have a point. But people change when their psyche's been twisted. That's what worries me most.

"I hope you're right Sacchi…I hope you're right. "

Vivi's POV

Things are getting pretty heated here at our table. Apparently Nami's been using different techniques to get Luffy's attention in front of Hancock. You can pretty much sense the tense aura both girls are emanating from their 'quiet competition' for Luffy.

"My bet's on Nami."

"Mine is on Hancock."

"Yohohoho I can't wait to see who wins!"

"Ahh~ I can't choose between Nami-swan or Hancock-chwan!"

"I'm rooting for Nami-san."

"Is this really the time to bet?" I uttered feebly. Chopper and I are pretty scared from the intensity of the moment and, luckily, are seated pretty far from them from the table.

Maybe it's best if I went to Kohza's side now.

Hancock's POV

"I'm talking to Luffy-sama here you foolish girl!"

"Well he's my boyfriend so I have every right to talk to him!"

"He's my future-husband so I have every right to talk to him too!"

"FUTURE HUSBAND?" That orange-haired girl stood up abruptly, seething with impotent fury. Two can play at that game.

"Yes! In fact you're not even an obstacle between Luffy-sama's and my love!" I stood up too, I'm not going to sit down and not show my dominance in the situation.

"Oh no you didn't say that!" The next thing I knew that foolish girl started yanking my hair! I screamed in agony before gripping hers as well, it was a struggle since it was short but I managed.

"LUFFY'S MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"CAT FIGHT!" Some nerd in the canteen shouted and wold whistles and cat calls started erupting from the male population. I could feel my hair being released and I released my grip on hers. I noticed she pulled out some of my luxurious strands! She is going to pay for that!

Roundhouse kicking in her direction, I forcefully pushed away any surrounding obstacles standing between me and her. She managed to dodge it but it'll take a lot more to beat me. Luffy-sama's mine and solely mine! She should just get over her puppy crush already.

"Stop hogging Luffy you B#tch!" I kicked her after that rude retort. She slid back, clutching her stomach from the attack. Somehow she managed to get hold of a pole in the midst of my attacks.

"One thing you must know you slut," I started walking in her direction."Is that LOVE IS A HURRICANE!" I sent a torrent of kicks and sweeps to her, destroying some of the canteen facilities in the process. Luffy-sama's and my love is a hurricane and she's just another casualty from it.

"ENOUGH!" Was that, Luffy?

"Luffy…" I could see that the orange slut took some of the damage from my kicks. She was about to charge at me with the pole but got distracted from Luffy's call.

"Nami, Hancock. Stop." We obeyed. Anything for Luffy-sama.

"Nami I'll carry you to the sick bay. Hancock."

"Yes Luffy-sama?"

"Just stay here, okay?"

"Of course." Luffy walked away carrying the injured slut away from the canteen. I have never seen this dark side of Luffy before. He was so cold, so ferocious and commanding… sigh I'm in love again.

Zoro's POV

It's weird how there's so much activity this week. First Bonney then Hancock and Nami. What's up with all the women these few days? Even that Horohoro girl has been calling me to not spread the word that she's working at the amusement park.

Well at least Robin's still Robin. While she was at church, I went through my first few rounds of Fight Club. I was in the beginners pool so it wasn't much of a challenge. Some of these guys were all bark and no bite. I was pretty bitter that Johnny and Yosaku set up such lousy competitors against me but they said this was how everyone started out in the club. Whatever, they'd better advance me to the intermediate pool because I'm craving for some blood. I got my pay check after my fight yesterday, it was quite an impressive sum for my first time but they said it was a bonus for winning 12 rounds in a row. Might buy Robin something nice this week.

Luffy's POV

After school I went to visit Nami at the sick bay. I avoided Hancock the rest of the day. I wasn't sick of her but I was mad at her attitude. Nami is my girlfriend and she shouldn't be so rough with her.

"Nami?" Nami looks pretty pale and bruised.

"Luffy? Come in please." I walked slowly to her and I could see a sweet smile on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"With you here, yeah." I smiled with her too.

"Shishishi."

"I'm sorry Luffy."

"For what Nami?"

"I lost my temper back there and got you mad. I'm sorry, I should have respected Hancock. She is your friend after all and…" Nami's voice started trailing off. "and… your soon to be girlfriend…" I could see tear drops fall off of Nami's pretty face when she turned to look away from me.

"Nami…"

"It's ok, I'll be fine if you want to be with her."

"NAMI!" She turned to look at me. I'm getting pissed at her thinking.

"YOU ARE MY GIRL FRIEND! NOT HANCOCK! STOP GETTING STUPID IDEAS IN YOUR MIND! I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S THAT! NO MORE OF THIS BREAK-UP TALK!"

"Luffy…"Nami nodded to my request and we hugged to make up for the incident.

Bonney's POV

I didn't do anything for the weekend. I just laid in bed, either sleeping or staring into space. I could hardly eat and I couldn't be bothered to do something else. I just want to do nothing but let time past by me. By now my parents would have heard what had happened to me and were ready to ship me to another high school. It'd be the 6th one this time. Just when I've made some wonderful friends here I'd have to go again. I predicted this would happen eventually but hoped it wouldn't happen so soon.

I can still remember when I was in middle school I was alone. Always alone. I played by the swings in solitude, watching the happier kids play with each other. I always wanted to be a part of their camaradie. But when I try to approach them, they threw harsh words at me and ran away.

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!"

I know each word left a scar on my heart. But I was always left to heal them by myself. I would cry in my room, stuffing the pillow in my face to silence the sobs. I would cry for hours, even losing sleep because of such a catharsis.

My parents saw me in such a pitiful state and decided to send me out of town to another middle school, a fresh start they called it. I tried again and failed miserably. Each time I was sent to a new school it would be further and further away from home. No one would befriend me regardless of which school I was sent to until…

"Do you want to sit with us?" I looked up and saw a strikingly handsome stranger with dark eye bags and a goatee smile at me. I was sitting at a lone corner of the canteen, chowing down on my lunch when this handsome stranger approached me. I was flabbergasted at first and had to check my surroundings to clarify whether he was speaking to me. It was rather unbelievable that someone would take the initiative to walk up to me and ask me to sit with them. I could hardly swallow when I heard his request. I nodded after a few seconds of shock and he led me to his table. It was full of guys so I was wary at first. But the handsome stranger had a reliable spark about him, so I knew I was in safe hands.

"So what's your name?" The handsome stranger asked. I was trembling in my speech and uttered my name for him to hear.

"Jewelry Bonney. I know it's weird…"

"Trafalgar Law. My name's pretty weird too so join the club." It was the first time a stranger made me laugh, made me feel so welcomed. I was so grateful to have such accepting friends. They tolerated my eating mannerisms, my violent ways and my temper and undeniably, silently forgave me for my flaws rather than taunt them. I have to thank Law for such a wonderful opportunity and experience. Every moment I hung out with them I felt like it was a sweet dream… but like every dream I would have to wake up eventually.

I had my nightmare last Friday and this weekend, I woke up. I'm now in a trance; I woke up and I want to dream again. I want to go back to that reality where I was safe, where I was accepted. My nightmare woke me up, but can't I be lulled back to dream land again?

"Bonney. You should eat." I shook my head in response. Mr X took the day off to 'look after' me. I appreciated the care and concern but he didn't need to bother. I relapsed back to my cruel reality where I was not loved, non-existant even.

"Well then at least let our guests visit you." I have guests?

"Hey! Bonney!"

"We wanted to see how you did!"

"Brought you homework."

"And Dunkin Doughnuts! We all chipped in, so eat up!"

"You guys…" I was really touched by their gesture. I nibbled feebly on one of the doughnuts they presented to me and smiled weakly in response.

"You don't have to fake you know, it makes me sick."

"Law… don't be so mean."

"If you want to cry, cry. If you want to scream just do it. I can't stand to see you suffer for our sake." Law's so straightforward it's liberatingly painful.

"Thanks guys… for everything. I know you risked your necks for me on Friday and helped me with my wounds but I have no way to repay you. I'm sorry."

"Hey we're friends Bonney, you don't have to pay us back or anything."

"Yeah, friendship is forever!" I held back some of my tears.

"When are you coming back to school? We miss you."

"You guys miss me?"

"Of course! We miss that violent, bottomless pit we know as Bonney." I felt an unfamiliar warmth embalming the pit of my heart.

"I don't know… soon I hope."

"Recover well then buddy. Your homework's on the table, finish it up okay?" I nodded. After Penguin and Sacchi left Law sat down on my bed beside me. I got mixed feelings from him.

"You're not coming back anytime soon. In fact, I'm not sure if you're going to come at all." I gulped guiltily, he guessed my plan after all.

"You don't want to expose yourself to the torment anymore so the best way to be safe is to stay home. But let me ask you, if you keep playing safe and not take any risks, will you grow? You took a risk coming to this school and look what happened. You made friends, people who respected and accepted you. If you stay caged up forever, those friends will fade and vanish from you, and you'll be alone again. Do you want that?" Tears were streaming down my face as he said that. I can't believe Law just read me like a book. He wiped my tears away before standing up.

"Think about it." He was about to walk away from my room but I called out for him.

"Law!" He turned to face me with that hollow expression of his. "Please stay, I don't want to be alone!" He nodded in response and drew out a small smile.

He sat by my bed and did his homework to preoccupy himself. He held my hand to assure me that I was not alone as I drifted to sleep, still feeling the warmth his hand emanated to mine throughout the night…

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks so much for reading:D Due to some technical issues, I haven't done up the doujinshi. I wish I did by now but unfortunately no. I redid it a few times because I was rather displeased with the outcome because I am quite a novice at digital art and am intermediate at traditional inking.

So I decided instead of making ppl wait, how about I just upload another chapter:D hahas. I think this chapter we have the most POV, Nami's, Law's, Vivi's, Hancock's, Zoro's, Luffy's and Bonney's. For Law and Luffy, I kept it real in character. (Ok I try to do that for every other chara but these two I was cautious with). That's why Law's thoughts are so in depth and Luffy's are rather simple. I enjoyed Law's POV rather than Luffy's because I feel Luffy's not one to be so descriptive and have a wide range of vocab so yeah:D Hope u enjoyed and if you have any questions just ask:D


	11. Chapter 11 Fragile feelings

X Drake's POV

The sound of my alarm resonated throughout my bedroom. Another monotonous day approaches as I started my daily routine. Brushed my teeth, shaved my face, changed into decent clothes, the usual. After settling with cold cereal for my measly breakfast, my blurred mind started to remember the presence of another in my residence. A month with her still hasn't permanently ingrained itself within my subconscious.

Swirling through the contents of my breakfast, I drifted off to my first encounter of this peculiar teenager…

"Flight SBS 103-arrived" The countless peaks at the aeroplane status board had finally paid off. I arrived at the airport a little too early and spent the rest of the minutes pondering over my friends' description of their daughter.

"You will know who she is when you see her." How vague, as if they were hiding something from me. But something kept bothering me about the issue of their secrecy. They had practically 'pleaded' me to take in their daughter temporarily as she moved throughout the country from institute to institute. I had tried effortlessly to dig deeper beneath the surface for details about her continuous relocation of schools. They replied with the paraphrases of their issue and never stopped pressing me to take guardianship over her. Of course I hesitated, which normal, sane human being wouldn't? It was a huge responsibility to take up and they would hardly give me any details about this girl. Eventually, I gave in after much persuasion. What invoked me to have such audacity to take up such an arduous task? I wasn't so sure. Maybe I was looking for some new injection of excitement into my mundane life, whatever shape or form it would come in, I just craved for something fresh. But until this day I am unwilling to believe I gave in to my impulses.

I paced up and down the arrival area, impatient and frustrated at the situation. To keep myself occupied, I thought about her appearance and personality. Since her parents were undoubtedly wealthy, she would be a spoilt brat, probably dressed to the nines, maybe too extravagant for any casual event. She would be a blonde to suit the spoilt brat persona, pink would be the colour most associated with her. Let's add in some bimbotic mannerisms into her, some high pitched and annoying squeals every now and then and some-

I was too self-absorbed with my imagination until I felt a tap on the shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with a pretty face. She stared at me blankly and asked bluntly:

"Are you Mr X?"

"Yes, are you… Bonney?" I stared in disbelief at her appearance. She was dressed rather casually and plainly. She didn't have a Prada bag at hand but a handmade duffel bag slung around her slim figure. Her voice was hardly high-pitched or feminine. In fact it was extremely… normal. Well, at least I was right about the pink.

"Yea. Let's go." She was so emotionless at this first encounter. I wasn't so sure at first if this was what most teens would label as 'emo', but after a while I decided that it would be best to not bother her about her… attitude.

The subsequent days were awkward to say the least. She was pretty bossy, loud and grumpy. I was alright with this attitude but I did give her some warnings when she was pushing my limits. Her avaricious appetite bit into my income hard, so I had to settle some money issues with her parents and they were unhappy with the arrangements.

In my Math classes, she would either be snoring away or staring distantly out of the window. I tired tutoring her for Math but she was so obstinate about lazing around, hardly putting in any effort for her studies. This greatly worried me and overtime it extremely irked me to listen to another one of her ridiculous excuses on why she can't do Math.

I finally had the last straw and reprimanded her in front of the whole class. Her reaction was to dash out of the class, avoiding me for the rest of the week. Honestly I felt bad but enough was enough. She needed to respect my authority and be grateful for the time and effort I devoted to help her. I decided to play along with her stupid game of hide and seek until she personally apologised to me when, for the first time, handed in her work on time.

At the back of the assignment she wrote:

Dear Mr X,

I'm sorry for being such a stuck up brat. I knew all along that being with me is rather unbearable; trying to teach me is all the more worse. But I am willing to prove to you that maybe, just maybe, I can do Math and so much more. If you're wondering why the sudden spirit, let's just say I had some… personal issues to settle during my first few days with you. I know I'm not an easy going person and can be too much to handle sometimes but I want to thank you for tolerating my nonsense and what not.

Also, thank you for taking me in. I don't know where I'd be without you.

Yours sincerely,

Bonney

I did agree wholeheartedly on the negative points but I was pretty shocked to find out she had some internal problems within herself. I actually pity the poor girl for having such a low self-esteem.

After some time, she kind of grew on me and I think she kind of grew up herself. She was more mature, more sensitive towards others and less 'barbaric' in terms of her mannerisms. Her improvement even extended to her grades. The usual Fs for Math converted to Ds or Cs. Not the perfect score but better than nothing. Bonney's grown out of this awkward shell she wrapped herself in and became more open with her problems and personality. I'm glad to see her extend her trust to me and her friends, allowing us to handle that fragile heart of hers.

But now, what that Eustass Kid did was unforgivable, Bonney's crawled back into that shell and enclosed it again with binds that would be harder to penetrate through. I should have been more careful with her; I knew she had experienced some form of trauma before. I can't believe I let myself be so careless; the mess she has become truly saddens me. All that growth for nothing, what a shame, the old Bonney perished and may never come back again.

After finishing the bland cereal, I crept silently to Bonney's room to check on her. I can predict her twisting and turning, face wrenched in inconceivable pain, probably reliving another painful memory of hers but on a more nightmarish level.

Pushing the door ajar, I was surprised to see a peaceful expression on her face, so serene, so tranquil. It was shocking to see her in this state but my eyes eventually discovered the source of her sudden euphoria: Trafalgar Law.

Rage started to engulf my being. What has he done to Bonney and how could he have stayed in my apartment without my permission!

"TRAFALGAR LAW!"

Law's POV

"TRAFALGAR LAW!" I woke up with a start, as if I was going to jump out of my skin. It took me a while to absorb the current situation and when I did, I knew I was in deep trouble.

This is bad; I overslept my stay, literally, and now Drake is fuming right in front me and looks like a ravenous t-rex targeting its prey. Better think of something…

"G'morning Drake."

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to have left with Penguin and Sacchi!" He crossed his arms, eyes glaring with impotent fury. I've never seen him so furious before…

"My deepest apologies but Bonney here beckoned for my company and-"

"You took advantage of that?" Wonderful how people can just jump to conclusions like that, makes the awkward situation much better. It was then did I realise he was referring to our entwined hands and I quickly released my hold on hers.

"It's not what you think. It's just… hand holding, nothing more. We're just friends. I didn't do anything beyond that boundary."

"Like holding hands isn't." He did have a point. But Bonney's a different kind of friend; I wouldn't treat her like Penguin or Sacchi or the rest… I'm not so sure why…

"Look, basically, nothing happened. I just took a look nap by accident and that's how we ended up here." With each sentence I uttered, Drake's stiff expression softened with reason and eventually all he could let out was a sigh. A sigh of relief perhaps? I'm not so sure but I hope so; I'll have to face him in class today.

"Fine. I'm choosing to believe you Trafalgar Law, but if something like this happens again-"

"You'll have my throat, I know. I'll leave-"As I got onto my feet, I realised that Bonney was still sleeping peacefully, perhaps one of the most beautiful memories I will ever have of her. That smile on her face the most priceless one I've ever seen.

"Also I prohibit you to visit her." Well it seems Drake really had the last say. I can't say I was stunned at that statement, it seems horrid that I have to leave her alone for so long… unless…

"I'll be right back." I rushed out of the house, leaving a perplexed Drake rooted to the ground. I can't believe I haven't thought of this before…!

Nami's POV

I suffered a few bruises here and there since the 'fight' with Hancock but I feel so much better inside. Of course I was glad that Luffy was still with me but reality eventually seeped in and reminded me of the woes of the campaign. I haven't even started on the speech. This is bad.

I walked through the corridors and headed for my first class. This was when I spotted Sanji-kun sprinting towards me, with his usual dorky lovesick expression of course.

"NAMI SWAN!" What now?

"Look at this." He turned around and displayed to me an array of blown up words pasted to the back of his sweater that read:

Nami and Vivi for prez, Girl Power!

I laughed loudly at the silliness of the design. This idea was truly cute and innovative.

"Do you like it Nami-swan?"

"Definitely! Who came up with the idea?"

"Who else but our oh-so creative Ussop." Ah, should've known.

"He's employing this strategy for Luffy and stupid marimo too." Sanji-kun continued.

"Then why are you not wearing a banner support them instead?"

"Cause I'll always be Nami-swan's number one fan! Oh, and Vivi-chwan's too!" He proceeded to shoot me the most incredible smiles I have ever seen from him. I smiled back. It's great to know you have truly supportive friends.

"Hey Nami! Like the design?" Ussop jumped into the conversation and slung his arm around Sanji's shoulder.

"I love it!"

"Then put this on! You have to advertise for yourself too you know!" Ussop handed me a banner similar to Sanji's and I slung it around my neck. I felt like a walking advertisement.

"Great! Now we are all officially walking advertisements." Ussop spun around to proudly display his banner.

Vote Luffy and Zoro for prez!

Sanji and I gave betrayed looks at Ussop and when he finally got the message he made a lame reason to excuse himself.

Sigh, I forgot our clique was going to be divided due to the elections. I wonder how many of them are going to me on my side at all? Well at least I have Sanji-kun and his unwavering support… but what about Luffy?

Robin's POV

I proudly displayed my "Vote Luffy and Zoro for prez!" banner slung around my neck, it made me feel as if I were part of Zoro's property. I thoroughly enjoyed the thumbs up from passer-bys as they read the banner. I truly hope Zoro and Luffy win this election, although half of my heart wants Nami and Vivi to win.

I met up with Zoro while exchanging classes. He refused to be a 'walking advertisement' whereas Luffy happily obliged. I know we have Ussop's, Franky's and Chopper's support for them in our clique other than mine. Brook and Sanji support Nami and Vivi's campaign for… obvious reasons. It feels weird to have divided loyalties amongst friends but I'm sure that the rest had troubles forming allegiances for either of the parties.

"So you're coming over to help me with the speech right?" Zoro whispered to me as we passed by a school of students. It's adorable to see him embarrassed when he has to humbly ask for my help.

"Of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't willing to help you at all." With that, I slipped my arm around his, a red glow emanated from his cheeks. Zoro was always shy around strangers when it came to our public displays of affection, but never shy with our friends. I love this side of him.

"By the way-"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?" I giggled, I forgot I was letting Zoro lead the way. It took me a while to locate our current position and to head to our respective venues, all the while Zoro gritted his teeth as I giggled at his sense of direction.

Bonney's POV

I kind of slept in the whole morning, even though I had a long sleep, I still didn't want the dream to end. The dream where my great friends visited me out of genuine concern, where I had an intimate talk with Law and liberated some of my worries to him. The dream where Law stayed in my room and held my hand… that warmth emanating from him as we entwined our hands together… I can still feel the imprint left from it. I wonder if it was a dream at all, but I could hardly spot any trace of Law's existence in my room.

I stretched my legs and hit some white fluffy object on my room, it flinched from the hit and scared the soul outta me! What the heck! Since when did white fluffy things flinch! Wait since when did I have a white fluffy thing…

The white fluff uncurled itself to reveal a familiar baby polar bear. Bepo!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Bepo, I didn't mean to hit you!" Bepo just stared at me as if he'd forgotten about the accident. Cute, yet somewhat disturbing to know he has a short term memory… or maybe he has forgiven me!

Bepo crawled away from the spot which he laid on the reveal a crumpled piece of paper with an untidy scrawl of a handwriting written on it.

Hey Bonney, sorry but the guys and I can't keep you company for obvious reasons. Then it struck me that I knew someone who could, Bepo. But of course since he's taking care of you, you have to do likewise. The list of his food and other necessities are on your fridge. Just ensure that he isn't in too humid and hot environments and that he's well-fed and nourished. Thanks and hope you come back to school soon, we miss you…

-Law

Aw… that's so sweet. I never knew guys had this soft side to them, always thought they were tough and mean. Wait… this means Law was in my room. That means he really held my hand! Whoa… this is weird, I can't help feeling so… embarrassed and somewhat content. What's wrong with me! I need to calm down, okay let's focus on taking care of Bepo instead. Now that I think about it, it seems as if Law pushed Bepo onto me and may have used my loneliness as an excuse to do so… so I'm his polar bear nanny now? No. The Law I know isn't like that. Sure he does exploit some people for the fun of… 'trolling'(I guess) but he doesn't exploit his friends.

"Well then Bepo, you're stuck with me for the rest of the day. Whatcha say we have some lunch! I'm starving." Bepo stared at me blurrily but I think I saw him nodding in approval. I picked him up and headed right for the kitchen.

Luffy's POV

It's so much fun being an advertisement! Even though it feels kinda weird to walk, it's still awesome! But people keep staring at me and that's somewhat scary. I asked Robin to get them to stop staring but all she did was laugh! Zoro grunted, Sanji scolded (I didn't listen to what he said) and Nami… Nami said they were reading me.

Anyway, I'm ignoring Hancock for the rest of the week. She hurt Nami, disrespected her and made her cry! Ok, I think I'm to blame too but I'm kinda punishing myself by trying to ignore Hancock. She keeps offering me food but I can't say yes to her offers! And right now, I feel like I could use some of that food…

I think I'll have to continue on an empty stomach all the way till after school. Oh wait, I forgot, I have to complete the speech thingy… but who's gonna help me? I can't ask Nami and Vivi, Zoro says that Robin's going to spend alone time with him, Brook has music club, Franky has some engineering talk he wants to attend, Chopper's down with a fever… that leaves… Sanji and Ussop! I gotta find them before school ends!

Robin's POV

Lunch was a noisy affair as usual. Chopper's absence is somewhat disappointing; no other person on the same page as myself to have a decent chat with. Ussop and Luffy started some sort of food fight, Sanji's shouting at them to stop wasting food, Nami's pulling Luffy's face for his defiance and adding to the bickering, Brook, Vivi and Franky are busy laughing away and Zoro's fallen asleep on my shoulder. I could use some sleep myself, seeing as how I spent some nights up to complete some drafts for Zoro's speech, without his consent of course.

As I yawned for the umpteenth time, Sanji started to notice my sleepy demeanour.

"Robin-chwan, are you alright?" I could tell he was trying his best to ignore Zoro sleeping on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Sanji-kun, just a little worn out from studying." He nodded in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to the food fight. I hope this tenth cup of coffee lasts me through tonight, I really want Zoro to have the best speech I can craft to read out to the student body.

"Oi, Sanji, Ussop."

"What Luffy?"

"Can you guys help me with the speech?"

"Er Luffy, I have the if-I-help-with-your-speech-I-will-die disease."

"You're just lazy Ussop." Nami pointed out.

"Nn-n-no I am not, Luffy you have to understand, today's not a really good time…" Long-nose kun started to get redder in the face.

"Oh! I know why! It's because today's the day when Ussop brings Kaya out on a first date!" I could see Ussop beckoning Vivi to stop her sentence silently, such desperation makes this situation all the more hilarious.

"HE IS WHAT?" Sanji grabbed Long-nose kun by the collar, the latter shivering in fright.

"I-I-I asked her out? PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Sanji was fuming vigorously but started to relax after a while and loosened his grip on Ussop's collar.

"Whatever. Just make sure you take good care of her, OR ELSE!" Long-nose kun shivered and nodded before turning his back to Sanji-kun.

"Oh and by the way Luffy, I'm not supposed to be helping you, I mean I'm already on Nami and Vivi's side."

"Don't be like that Sanji-kun, we're all friends, just help Luffy as much as you can… please?" Nami was doing that persuasion of hers again, charming the oh-so sensitive cook with her feminine wills. Of course he easily complied.

"But Luffy, aren't you supposed to be doing the speech thing with baka marimo here?" Zoro was soundly snoring away, oblivious to the happenings around him.

"Eh, Zoro told me he wanted to spend some alone time with Robin." I expected Sanji-kun to start fuming with anger but he was surprisingly cool when he heard what Luffy uttered.

"Figures. Well then meet me by the lockers near the cafeteria after school. And don't be late or you won't be receiving my help, got it?"

"Yea I understand! Thanks a lot Sanji!" Sanji grunted in acknowledgement and lit his cigarette. I realised that throughout the rest of lunch, he was constantly puffing in the nicotine silently, as if in deep thought, a sub-conscious trance similar to Zoro's. I wonder what he could be thinking about…

Sanji's POV

This is friggin irritating. I can't concentrate on this class. All I can do is just stare blankly out the window, pondering about the nagging situation at hand.

No I'm not whining about my 'forever alone' status in the ever growing 'attached' population, no I'm not that shallow. I've gotten over that phase. I didn't accept the status, just that the right one was there and I've found her, it's just that she's with another guy.

Ever since I got to know her, I've fallen head over heels in love with this wonderful woman. She's different from the other ladies in my life, that's why I treat her a little differently. Though I tried to repress my feelings, I can't run away from them, tempting me to embrace them as I would embrace her. But she has rejected me and I have to respect her decision, but these feelings, they are real and may never erode away with time.

I can't help to peak at her every opportunity I get. Her porcelain skin always beckoning me for a touch, her seductive eyes drawing me to her and that fragrance is alluringly breath-taking. She was practically the epitome of beauty, a physical embodiment of the word.

But everytime I get a glimpse of her, I always see her hands locked with or in the embrace of a hated peer of mine. I always try to ignore such a horrendous sight, the pain constantly piercing my fragile and rejected heart. I try not to think about them being together, but when I see her so happy, a part of my broken heart heals from the pain. Then I remember, I remember that no matter how many times I see her with him, I have to let it be, if she is to be happy then so be it.

But, there's this part of me, encased with poisonous envy and jealousy for that green-haired felon who stole the love of my life away. He doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve her at all! He doesn't know or even appreciate the sweat and toll she undergoes for his sake! He dozes off in class and throws all her pain and effort for him down the drain, trains when he's supposed to study or help with the campaign, leaving her to pick up the pieces he obstinately refuses to do with. I cannot comprehend how he can let her be and continue on with life as if she is well and happy. Sure they have some form of physical intimacy, but love is more than just hugs and kisses, presents and sweet words. Love is something that is selfless, pure and beautiful, something Robin has perfectly demonstrated over the past few weeks, something he has not exemplified even one shred of.

I refuse to sit idly and let all of this happen before me again. I do respect Robin's decision but enough is enough and action must be taken before things take a turn for the worse…

Law's POV

I hope Bonney's taking good care of Bepo, and that Bepo does the same for Bonney. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier; to let Bepo act as some form of psychological distraction for Bonney, and I get free baby-sitting service for the ever-hungry Bepo. He's growing and my food stocks are declining, fast. I guess Bonney and he can go for a buffet together, the dynamic duo- Scratch that, Luffy and Bonney are THE dynamic duo when it comes to food.

"Attention Mr Trafalgar Law, Mr Iceburg would like to see you in his office, I repeat, Mr Iceburg would like to see Mr Trafalgar Law in his office, now." Yes, yes I heard you the first time. Penguin and Sacchi gave me those 'you're in trouble, aren't ya?' expressions that I despise wholeheartedly. Sometimes, people poke into your business more than they need to. But in all honesty, what did the principal want to see me for?

Dragging my feet to the principal's office, I can't help but feel somewhat unnerving during the journey. I'm perfectly sure I haven't done anything to get myself into trouble, other than the Bonney incident. But Mr Iceburg has sorted out the incident and initiated a quiet investigation for the incident. I can't believe he won't believe me when I explicitly stated that it was that damned Eustass Kid who had hurt Bonney. "We need real evidence Trafalgar, not some accusations from a heated rivalry." What nonsense…

"Ah Trafalgar! Take a seat please. Do you need a drink? You look flustered."

"No, I'm fine standing, just thinking about something infuriating. And please Mr Iceburg, it's Law."

"Sure. Now, onto matters-"

" The Bonney incident?"

"Er… yes about that, it seems that we weren't able to capture the attack on the cameras, apparently they weren't working at the moment of the attack-"

"You mean they weren't working at that time, coincidentally…"

"Yes, so progression for the investigation is stagnant at the moment-"

"Mr Iceburg, just believe me and my friends, we saw Kid and his gang attacking Bonney with our very own eyes. It's not an accusation or lie-"

"I will not allow personal matters to interfere in this matter Trafalgar-"

"I SAID IT WAS REAL! IT HAPPENED BEFORE OUR VERY EYES AND WE SAVED HER FROM THEM! GO AND ASK THAT DAMN KID ABOUT IT!"

"Trafalgar, I suggest you keep your voice down-"

"And then what? What's with the hush hush over the accident? Is it because you just want to keep up your good reputation as a supposedly moralistic principal or are you just too damned lazy to bring justice to one lone soul?"

"Of course not it's just that-"

"It's just that you don't care right? Look I don't want to hear your excuses for not continuing the investigation, if you don't even show me the basic respect and courtesy to accept my side of the story, then I won't do the same for yours. I'm off." Stomping off in a hazardous rage, I could hear that impotent fool calling for me to stop, saying something like he wasn't done discussing with me. Well I'm done discussing with him. If no one's going to help Bonney, then I have to step in again and bring justice to her.

Zoro's POV

Finally, it's the end of the day. I can't believe the day has been so long, I fell asleep for most of the lessons and even during my break. It's not surprising seeing as how I pulled an all nighter fighting my way through the B-class fighters. I defeated all who stood in my way and earned myself some big bucks. But I still have a long way to go if I want to end up at the A-class section.

I was still idly packing when I realised the class had dispersed and left me alone to face the task of wiping the chalkboard clean. At least I have some time to kill while waiting for Robin. She doesn't end until at hour later.

Making my way to the badly vandalised chalkboard, I could hear the familiar click-clacking of shoes reverberating through the narrow corridor adjacent to the classroom. That scent of nicotine piercing through my nostrils, warning me of my fore coming rival. I ignored his growing presence as he stood by the doorway, casually puffing away.

"Oi."

"What do you want now curly-brow. I don't have the time to waste on talking to you."

"Is it because you want to spend these precious minutes with Robin-chwan? Funny, how I came here to talk to you about her."

"Look you keep your nose outta our business okay?"

"I would only if were to treat her right."

"… What?"

"Is that numbskull of yours too thick to process what I said? I'm only bothering you because of how you treat Robin-chwan." He is seriously getting on my nerves.

"I treat her fine-"

"That's not how I see it. Have you seen her at all? She's detoriating in terms of health, haven't been able to catch much sleep these days, probably up all night doing something for you. When she loses sleep, she doesn't pay attention in class and ultimately, doesn't do well. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"I don't care-"

"Unbelievable! You don't care that Robin-chwan is sacrificing herself and her future for your sake! And what are you doing in return for her effort? Sleeping away and throwing all her hard work down the drain. You are some terrific boyfriend-" I grabbed the bastard by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Shut up you asshole! You have no right to intervene between me and Robin-"

" And you don't have the right to abuse her in such a vicious manner! If you really do care for her, you'd stop wasting your time in those underground fighting arenas and put her hard work to good use!"

"… How… How'd you know about the fighting?"

"I go there myself once in a while for fast cash, seeing you spa and wasting Robin's love on you really makes me wanna kick your ass in for being such an ungrateful shithead-" I threw him onto the floor. Fucking bastard provokes me and judges me, who does he think he is challenging me now!

"You better fucking shut up or else-"

"Or else what? You'll kill me? Then what I say really is true since it's getting to you. You know what I think? I think that you don't even deserve Robin-chwan's love, you don't deserve her at all. You're nothing but a piece of trash who's so self-absorbed with his swordsmanship that you neglect the most beautiful thing in your life. One day you'll lose her and you'll regret it so sorely. I hope to see you drown in that pain and misery, for it's the same pain and misery you put her through every day. And if that were the case, then maybe you really do love her after all." My hands loosened their grip on his wrangled mess of a shirt, I stay rooted to the ground, my heated emotions twisted by his words. I can't believe what I just heard…

"Speechless? I should've known, I was right all along…" He brushed past me, the monotonous click clacking of his shoes upon the tiled floor forever etched in my mind. Somehow, I felt different after his confrontation, I don't know what but something's definitely changed…

Luffy's POV

I checked the clock across the lockers I was leaning on, Sanji's fifteen minutes late and I'm getting hungrier… wish I had brought extra money with me for lunch!

"Luffy!"

"Oh! Sanji! You finally came!"

"Of course I would idiot, I promised Nami-swan didn't I? Come on let's go." My stomach growled for the millionth time.

"Mm… Sanji can we stop by Mcdonalds or something for food, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving. Let's go to the Baratie, I'll cook for you."

"Really? Oh thank you so much Sanji!"

"In exchange, just be quiet throughout the whole journey there and co-operate with me, I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Sure thing Sanji!" I know Sanji doesn't usually talk much to me but he feels off today, like something's bugging him. I wonder what, but I'm more worried about food right now to bother about him… food….

Sanji's POV

I set the pan on the fire, pouring the oil on it delicately and hearing the layer of liquid sizzle in accordance to the flame. I laid two large steaks on the pan, sprinkled some pepper and spices to give it an insightful taste. Luffy was more of a quantity than quality type of eater so I was less sensitive with the flavouring. I watched the cool-blue flames flicker and dance lightly, my attention solely on the flame for I needed something to distract me. I know my words got to him but I can't help but feel a heavy burden on my heart, could this be guilt that I feel? Why would I feel such guilt? He deserved my words, he needed the reality check and here I am beating myself up for doing what I thought was right.

I tried to smoke it off but the cigarettes just made me even more depressed. I hate feeling this pathetic, and the worst part is that this whole 'revenge' thing has backfired on me. The dark cloud of hatred surrounding my heart has dispersed but the guilt that replaced it is no better. Somehow, I have a feeling that my confrontation with that bastard will result in some dire consequences…

"Oi! Sanji! Please hurry! I'm starving!"

"Wait a while idiot! Cooking isn't a piece of cake!" Even though I do cook well, it isn't easy. I wish my cooking would be more appreciated sometimes… I guess I'd better focus on Luffy and his speech for now and shove that nagging weight on my shoulders off for the time being.

Robin's POV

"-and you shall then address the problems that the student body faces. Are you sure you're ok? You look more lost than usual."

"I'm fine Robin, really I am."

Zoro rested his head on my lap, staring at the blank ceiling above, his eyes distant and lost. He has been in this state of emotionlessness for the past half an hour upon arrival to my apartment. I can't help but worry about this recent development.

"No you're not. I can tell." I stroked his emerald hair, his reaction stagnant.

"I'm just a little… shaken you know…" I didn't exactly catch his drift but when Zoro glanced upon my expression, he just sighed deeply.

"It's okay Robin, it doesn't matter. Let's just continue with the speech preparation." Zoro got up and rested his head on my shoulder in order to be levelled with the paper I was holding up. Though his face wore a more serious expression, I can't shake off this feeling that Zoro's gotten into some form of trouble and he doesn't want me to know. I don't mean to intrude in such sensitive issues, but I'd prefer if he'd be more open with me so that we could solve whatever issues he had together.

"Fine, we'll continue." And this went on for the rest of the night, not a single word out of this topic was uttered despite my desperate intention to do so. Zoro, I'd wish you'd let me know what delves deep inside your heart and let me help you, because I love you so much and it hurts to see you in such a state.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi all:D Sorry for the late update. I've been caught up with school work and haven't been able to find much time to writeT-T I hope you enjoyed this chapter(since it's longerXD). I have already properly planned the rest of the school year for these characters so you will enjoy seeing them more:D hahas. Please do review this chapter so that I can improve on my writing skills and allow you to enjoy this story even more. Sorry for some repetitive vocabulary, I didn't want to write some synonyms that I could come up with that didn't flow with the context. Thank you for reading again and I will guarantee you will have more of Heartbreak Academia to enjoy:D See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12 The Heart and its Worries

Robin's POV

Last night has served to irritate me to the core. I try to focus my attention on the lesson but I can't, Zoro's distant attitude has been bugging me all night long, rendering my attempts at sleep ineffective. I tried to read to pass the time or even, at the last resort, to watch dramas. But my mind will always wander to Zoro and I just have this biting feeling that somehow, some way, this episode will have some sort of dire consequences in the future. Call it a warning, call it a premonition, but either way something bad is coming and I'd better prepare my heart for the worst…

Bonney's POV

I know the speech is this Friday, two days from today. And guess what? I'm not prepared, not one bit. Nothing written on the few pieces of blank paper scattered across my bed, not even a single ink blot on it. They're as blank as my mind. I can't jot down one thing on these sheets, they just stare back at me, as if mocking me for my stupidity. But how can I think when I have so much pressure on me? Mr X and Law, Penguin and Sacchi are all pressuring me to return to school, indirectly, along with this surmounting pressure on me to actually deliver this speech. Don't get me wrong, I do want to return to school and hang out on a regular basis with the guys and relieve a little worry off Mr X, but I'm kinda hesitant, reluctant even. I don't want to face the prejudice and chastisement, especially with the Kid incident, I'm sure that spread like wildfire, tarnishing and weakening my reputation and status even further. Also, if I don't deliver the speech, I'd be betraying Law's trust in me to overthrow Kid and Killer in the elections.

I'm lost… I'm so lost… I don't know which direction to go. Should I stay stagnant or should I take a risk and continue with this tumultuous life of mine. God, how I envy girls like Nico Robin! They don't have it this hard! The worst they face are probably rejecting guys and not attaining straight As! They don't know how it feels like to be the one on the rejection receiving end, they don't know how it feels like to be pushed and beaten, inside and out, without so much as support from your family even! They don't know a thing about people like me, heck, they could even care less about us!

I'm such a mess, I can't even splurge a little of my energy to write down a line or two, I don't even know what direction I'm heading into. I feel like I'm an unwilling audience of the play known as life unravels before me. All I can do is watch, watch as life passes by me, people I love move on and I stay there letting it all slip past me. I am powerless, useless even. Now I understand why my parents were ashamed of me and my awkwardness, they must have hated that their daughter was so weak, so pathetic. If I were in their place I would do what they did, send their daughter to different schools each time she would have been picked on.

I pity everyone, I pity my parents, I pity Mr X, I pity Sacchi and Penguin, I pity you especially, Law. All of you took up the broken and bruised soul I am and attempt to patch me back together. You think your efforts are worth it and that someday I'll stand on my feet and finally smile with no hidden emotions anymore. I love you guys for caring but… it's no use! It's just no use…

Zoro's POV

Damn that ero-cook. Damn him to death. He stirred something in me and I can't concentrate on a godamned thing today. Everyone's noticed something's off and I've made Robin especially worried. This sucks. That damned ero-cook just ignores my sudden development and tries to sway Robin that it'll go away. I can't believe he has the nerve to react like this after what he has done!

"Zoro, are you feeling well?" Robin gently pressed the back of her hand against my forehead.

"I'm fine Robin. Now, everyone just chill and continue eating ok?" I pushed Robin's hand away softly, her face still full of worry.

"On another note, anyone heard what Law did yesterday?" Good Nami changed the subject. She may be a witch but at least she's sensitive to situations like this.

"What did he do Nami?"

"Well Chopper, he basically stood the principal up and defended Bonney's case fiercely. I know Mr Iceburg's not exactly the nicest guy in town but Law didn't have to be so mean to him. Also, the Law fangirls have been raging about this non-stop. It's really irritating. I hate that they ruin Bonney's reputation with all the remarks that they make about her…"

"Bonney-chwan's case is such a sad one. I always thought she was rather tough and strong at first but after seeing how vulnerable she is…" Stupid ero-cook should've just shut up.

"I know how it feels like to be in her place, I was bullied too when I was young because of my long nose and my lies. But ever since I've known Luffy everything got better." Ussop was bullied before? Huh, that's the same as Robin. But her saviour wasn't Luffy it was me.

I could see a pained expression on Robin's face, she's probably reliving her past experiences of being bullied. I pulled her closer towards me and stroked her ebony hair. Nami noticed this and changed the subject again.

"Now you're the one that's not ok." I whispered to Robin as Nami continued ranting about how much of an asshole Kid was.

"No, I'll be fine but I just sympathise with Bonney. But to think she has it so much worse…"

"Eh, she's a strong person she'll live."

"You don't know that. Strong people have such a tough exterior to hide their weaknesses. Besides, no one can always be strong…" I kissed the crown of her head and whispered:

"Don't worry you have me to protect you, I will always be strong for you so don't worry so much about Bonney, she has Law and the others." Robin smiled a little before looking up at me.

"You know where Bonney lives right?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I'm gonna pay her a visit…"

Nami's POV

I've been ranting the whole day. But that's just to keep my mind off some more important and serious issues. I'm just so worried about the speech! I'm now sitting across Vivi in deep thought about the speech. She's throwing suggestions at me as to how to organise our ideas and develop them. I appreciate the effort she's putting in but I have other things on my mind.

"Nami, is everything alright? You look lost." This must've been how Zoro's been feeling all day.

"I'm fine… but I can't help but worry."

"About what? The speech?"

"Well, about the elections. I mean if I can't nail this, I may not be able to get in my desired university and graduate well, and I can't earn much money to help Bellmere and Nokijo…" Yes the pressure was enormous. These two gave me so much help and opportunities in my life and the least I could do was repay them for all the struggles and hardships they went through for me. I cried a little, disappointed in myself for not making them proud, for not being enough to repay them.

"Nami, don't beat yourself up cause of it…"

"But you don't understand Vivi! You're well-off, you don't need to worry about putting food on the table the next day, you don't need to worry about the people you love when they have to take up odd jobs at odd hours. You will never know!" Vivi looked stunned as I lashed out at her. She withdrew a little but after a while she smiled sympathetically.

"Sure I will never understand such hardships. But every family has their hard times too. Like when my mother died and my father was devastated, there was even a time when my father was held for ransom and I worried for his safety. And then there was the incident with Kohza hitting me. Just because I'm well off doesn't mean I'm problem-free. In fact I think the money brings us more burdens instead of reducing them." Her eyes were welling up too but within them was so much sincerity and courage. I hugged her as an act of forgiveness. She hugged me back warmly, like a sister would and giggled at my endless crying streak.

"Don't worry Nami, I'll do my best for this election, I won't let you down. But you need to do your best for yourself too, you need to cast these worries aside and focus on this speech for now ok? So wipe those tears away and be strong!" She reminds me of Luffy when she's like this. So full of inspiration and encouragement. I nodded in consent and went back to formulating the speech.

Robin's POV

I rang the doorbell of Bonney's residence for quite a while before a tall figure finally opened it for me.

"Mr X?" I was perplexed.

"Yes Robin?"

"I'm looking for Bonney…" Better not to ask questions, I'm not exactly an invited guest in this household.

"She's not well, what do you want to tell her? I could relay the message to her-"

"It's something personal that I have to tell her face-to-face."

"What does it concern?"

"It concerns what she's been moping about for the past few days." I was about to step in when Mr X blocked my path with his outstretched arm.

"I have nothing against you Ms Nico but I'd prefer if you'd share with me the details of the discussion." Man, he's like Mr Clover when it comes to protecting their 'child'.

"I want to help her."

"Why?" Here comes the inherent doubt, but I don't blame him for it though.

"Because I've been in her shoes before and I think I'm more qualified to help her out of this situation than any of you." Mr X grunted for a while and moved aside and led me to her room.

He rapped on the door gently, followed by "Bonney you have a guest." He pushed the door opened to reveal a dimly lit room with scattered stationary and sheets, along with a scrawled figure laying on the mess of a bed.

Bonney looked at me with unfeeling eyes before requesting for Mr X to leave the room. I thanked him and proceeded to continue on with my mission.

"Why have you come Nico Robin? Are you here to taunt me?" This aura and environment is most familiar to me… I hated it and I hated myself more as I delved deeper into Bonney's lair.

"No. I have come to help." She grunted, a smirk forming on her face.

"No one can help me. I'm beyond help."

"That's not true."

"Everyone's tried, and I've tried too. What makes you so special?" The smile has been wiped off her face, tears accompanying the faded smile.

"I understand."

"Understand? Understand what?"

"How you feel. There's a difference between those who give advice and know your situation and those who understand it."

"You? You know what I've been through? Don't lie to me Nico Robin. You're Ms Perfect, nothing's ever wrong in your life! You shouldn't be worrying about worthless scums like me. We have nothing in common…"

"Contrary to your belief, I have been bullied before too. I was hurt too and I hated myself for it too. I have been outcasted and chastised too, I know your pain… in fact I feel it." Bonney was stunned by what I had uttered and stared at me in disbelief.

"But why-"

"People hated me for being smarter than them, they scorned me for being different, I loved books girls loved dress-up, I always scored straight As in elementary school and people hated me for it. Some even tried to make it seem as if I cheated, some forced me to help them cheat. I was never proud of myself or my achievements in elementary school because I knew everyone was watching me, judging me. I had no one to help me, no one to protect me, I was left to fend for myself. My loving parents had departed to the other world not long after the bullying started and I felt so… naked. I felt so weak and vulnerable, and I couldn't stop the pain, it hurt so much…" I started to tear up, all the memories flashing before my eyes, the pain accumulating in my heart as I reminisced.

"Then how did you get out?"

"I trusted my friends, but most importantly, I trusted myself. I opened up and received help, I tried to stop dwelling in the past and move on. I had to trust that people knew what they were doing and they weren't out there to hurt me in the process of helping. I had to trust myself to know who I really was and accept myself, flaws and all. If I wasn't going to help myself first, then who will? If I didn't learn to love myself first, then I wouldn't have discovered the love of others and come to realise the world was such a wonderful place to be in. And then I'd discover my motivation to recover and never fall back into that depressing state again."

"… Is it really that simple?"

"Of course not. My biggest obstacle was to be confident in myself and to love and accept myself. I had to learn to be my own person and to ignore the destructive criticism that people threw at me because I was different. Society is shaped to follow the norm and they can't understand why people aren't following the expectations set by society. They don't understand why we are different and therefore tend to marginalise us for our differences. But don't worry, we are never alone, there is surely someone who would accept us for who we are and eventually, maybe, we'll discover true love. Trust me it's a long and tough journey, but it's a worthwhile one." Bonney smiled warmly at this prospect and cried a little. After some deep reflection, Bonney looked up at me with her violet eyes and uttered:

"Thank you." I smiled back at her.

"You're welcome." I gave her an encouraging hug before leaving my number with her, instructing her to message or call me if she faced any difficulties with her life, big or small and proceeded to leave. The feeling of self-satisfaction overwhelmed me, glad to be able to help a fellow stranger in need.

Law's POV

"So Law, what are we supposed to come up with for the speech? I mean are we gonna come up with both you and Bonney's part of the speech?" Sacchi and Penguin volunteered to stay back with me after school after they found out I was staying back. I told them I was going to write the speech after school, but what I really intended was to find Kid and get him to confess diplomatically, if not then force would be the next best option. But since these two stayed back, I can't drag innocents into this.

"Sacchi, I'm just gonna prepare everything by myself and deliver the speech by myself. Bonney's been absent for the past few days and it's not exactly effective to text message or talk via technological devices to prep for this." I twirled the pen through my fingers, the two of them looked on perplexed.

"Then write something, we'll help with the thinking." Penguin prompted. I sighed, sometimes my friends are too loyal and devoted to me.

"Truth be told, the real reason I stayed back was to get Kid to confess to him hurting Bonney." They both gasped, not to my surprise. Doing this alone was a suicide mission but I was prepared to suffer for my choice. Bonney suffered for us and this was the least I could do to repay her.

"But Law, you know it'll never work. Kid and his gang will smash you to bits!"

"Well I'd rather try than give up like that, there are times that you must stand up for what is right and fight for your friends. That damned Kid slipped away from this accident fingerprint free and I'm not going to let that slide. He deserves to suffer for his actions, deserves to suffer for hurting our friends to get to us!"

"But…"

"I know the world is unfair you guys but if we can make a change then it shall be. I can't believe that damned Iceburg didn't believe us when I keep insisting it was him, you guys even testified. But he thinks it's all a grudge match of some sort and we point fingers at each other as if Bonney magically got beaten and slashed to bits." It drove me mad that such a system existed, a system of injustice and passivity. They weren't even putting in any effort or measures to stop such accidents from happening. They didn't even bother to investigate it for themselves. I could be beating the pulp out of Kid for hurting Bonney right now, but I wasn't going to endanger my friends for something so benign as revenge. As benign as it was, I still desired to do it, give Kid his just deserts. Penguin and Sacchi looked shocked by what I had just spouted, Penguin then nudged Sacchi as if to prompt him for something.

"Law… I know this is kinda out of topic, but me and Penguin have been wanting to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Do you have feelings for Bonney?" To be honest, that really caught me off guard.

"I…" I was about to answer that question when I noticed something glittering in the corner of my eye.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The silhouette carrying a video camera started to make a run for it. I ran after him, Penguin and Sacchi hot on my trail, damn the corridors were dimly lit, I couldn't see who that silhouette was, after chasing him ferociously past a few corners and corridors, I eventually lost sight of him. Penguin and Sacchi caught up to me, catching their breaths in the process.

"Who was that guy Law?"

"I don't know but whoever he is and whatever he's up to, it's definitely not good…"


	13. Chapter 13 The Debate, Support

Law's POV

Well, today's the day. The day where I'm supposed to trash Kid… the day where I'll make him feel what Bonney felt when he beat her up…

Who am I kidding? Somehow along the way, I lost this motivation to win the elections.

Why so? Is it because of Bonney? I think it is, after seeing how screwed up she was, I guess it hit me; I was being too hard on her. Placing all that pressure and expectations of winning on her…

Knowing Bonney she'll take anything I say seriously. This shouldn't be her priority; it shouldn't be her fight at all. I mean so what if I win? The most is that it'll look good on my card after I graduate from this damned school.

Speaking of priorities, I should change mine too.

Bonney's POV

Oh gosh, today's the debate! And I haven't gotten anything ready!

I'm screwed.

I could impromptu my way through. I mean not like anyone cares what I have to say. But then again, I am opening for Law's speech! Should have coordinated with him, but Mr X won't let me. He says Law will try to 'take advantage' of me again… whatever that is. He can be too overprotective sometimes!

Or… or I could stay home. That'll save me so much trouble. I mean I am still recovering from my trauma.

Sigh. At the rate I'm going, I'll never make a decision. I need someone to make the decision for me… but it's almost time to go! Who should I ask? Definitely not Law and company, they'll force me to show my ass there. Who else is there to ask… Zoro? Nah.

Wait, what about Robin?

I whipped my phone out, texting Robin instantly:

Robin! Should I go for the debate? Reply ASAP pls thanks!

Hope she does reply if not I may regret whatever action I'll take…

Robin's POV

Curriculum was cancelled for us all to attend the presidential elections debate. We've been sitting in this stuffy hall for the longest time… There are butterflies in my stomach; I hope Zoro delivers his speech well. We have practised and edited the script numerous times, along with co ordinating with Luffy and Nami. Such effort shouldn't go down the drain.

"Yohohoho! I'm so excited for this! I cannot wait to see our dear juniors in action!"

"It's gonna be a SUUUUPA time!" I giggled. These two sure know how to ease my nerves with their endless antics.

"Don't worry Nico Robin! Roronoa's gonna do a good job, I guarantee it!" Franky nudged me in encouragement.

"I trust your instincts then." I said, smiling in appreciation for his concern.

Killer's POV

The scheduled time for the debate has been delayed, all of the nominees are waiting backstage for it to start, much to Kid's impatience.

"Killer is everything ready?" My red-haired leader walked towards me, anticipating for the start of the long-awaited debate.

"Yes it is."

"And that pink-haired brat?"

"No sight of her anywhere on campus. I think worrying about her appearance here is unnecessary. She seemed rather distraught when we were through with her."

"Killer, you must always be prepared for the worst and unexpected. That's how you win."

"Whatever you say. I still think kicking Bonney out of the game doesn't change much."

"Are you kidding? It's working well into my plan! I mean look at how scared the school is of me?"

"All the more to not vote for you-"

"Contrary to your belief, all the more I can force them to vote for me. They'll know what I can do if they don't obey me… Besides, with Bonney gone, Law's kinda stooped himself."

Kid pointed in Law's direction. Law looked more frustrated than usual, the usual pinkette by his side clearly not present.

"True…"

"But we mustn't be complacent lest we lose the elections." I nodded in agreement. Contrary to the popular belief, we haven't been slacking one bit. In fact we have been working rather hard to achieve the desired results that today may present us.

Penguin's POV

"You ok Law? You look… unwell." Unwell was an understatement. He looked exasperated, in great pain.

"Yea I'm fine, just a splitting headache."

"Don't lie Law. You don't need to push yourself so hard for this."

"I'm not going to drop out of the debate if that's what you mean. Bonney's worked hard for this, I'm not letting her efforts go to waste."

"Speaking of Bonney, she's not here yet-"

"She will come. I know she will."

"I don't know Law, she's been through a lot. To show her face back in school would be like… suicide."

"She's stronger than what you think Penguin. Don't underestimate her."

"But-" Law rubbed my head.

"Don't worry, she'll show up. I promise." He shot me a reassuring smile, putting my doubts at ease.

"I guess she will then."

Nami's POV

"Make sure you don't do anything stupid on stage, like doze off or ask Sanji for food-"

"Eh, but Nami! Dozing off is Zoro's specialty, and I can't help it if I'm hungry." I punched him in the head.

"WELL LEARN TO CONTROL THEN. ZORO YOU BETTER BEHAVE YOURSELF TOO! ROBIN'S VERY CONCERNED!" I spat in Zoro's direction. The musclehead was dozing off before I woke him out with my shouting.

"Yea yea I hear you woman. I'm not like Ace; I don't sleep spontaneously. Stop being so bossy."

"I'm only being bossy cause you guys tend to screw up almost everything!" I fumed. Luffy rubbed his 'wound' from where I hit him earlier.

"Nami~ When is the debate thingy gonna start? I'm getting hungry." I sighed.

"It'll start soon. I think that Mr Iceburg is waiting for Bonney to arrive that's why he's delaying the debate."

After cooling down, my nerves started to get to me. I am first to get onto stage after all… I noticed Luffy staring at me with those big eyes of his.

"You scared Nami?"

"Huh? Yea I am, ViVi and I are the first ones to present our speech." Luffy hugged me in reply, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Shishishi, Nami being scared of something, that's rare."

"Haha, I guess it is." I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Don't worry Nami! You'll do great! I know you will!" Having the man with the best unexpected sense of outcomes tell you you'll do good is very reassuring. It kind of made me feel better.

"Thanks Luffy for the support." He just laughed in response and kissed me on the forehead.

Bonney's POV

ROBIN! WHY WON'T YOU REPLY ME?!

The debate has already started, and I'm still at home…

Ack, I'm so screwed….

X Drake's POV

"We have to delay this for a little while longer, Bonney will come Iceburg."

"That's what you've been telling me for the umpteenth time Drake. We're half an hour late because of her… I'm going to commence the debate, Bonney and Law are the second the present, she'll have time to get here." As Iceburg walked towards the stage, Kid approached him.

"Mr Iceburg, can I request for something?"

"What is it Kid, I have to open the debate soon-"

"Yea, about that. Me and Killer were thinking about opening the show, you know give our speech first?" I could see a devilish gleam in Kid's eyes. Something's not right…

"If that's ok with Miss Nami and Vivi." Iceburg asked loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Um… sure." They looked too nervous to suspect anything.

"Well then, I'll give the opening speech then you two can start the ball rolling. Please inform the other candidates."

"Heh, will do." With that he strolled off. Either I'm suspecting too much or something's really up.

Sanji's POV

"Good morning students and staff faculty. I'm sorry for the delay, we were experiencing some difficulties in coordinating our nominees." He'd better be sorry, we've been waiting for the shitty debate to start. I could be home whipping up some desserts for lovely Nami-san , Vivi-chan and Robin-chan to enjoy.

Iceburg then proceeded to give another probably long and boring opening speech about how it was an honor to be holding a presidential election and how our school has had a long history of school councils etc etc. Basically, he was blabbering on about things that really didn't interest most of the school population here.

The only good thing about this debate thing was that I could sit beside Robin-chan! She smelled so lovely, like freshly bloomed roses. Oh Robin-chan, why can't you divert your attention to me, instead of that shitty marimo?

" Hey Sanji, Nami and Vivi are presenting first right?" Ussop asked.

"Yea-"

"Today, we will have a minor change in our arrangement of candidates presenting. Instead of Miss Nami and Neferati presenting first, we have Mr Kid and Killer. They will be followed by Ms Nami and Neferati, Mr Law and Ms Bonney and Mr Luffy and Roro-"

Mr Iceburg was cut off by some loud, heavy and hasty footsteps coming from backstage. The noise reverberated throughout the hall, everyone curious as to where and who was the source. The noise was cut off halfway followed by two loud exclaims:

"Bonney?"

"LAW!"

Bonney's POV

I ran all the way to school, about half an hour late for the debate. Oh gosh I hope they haven't started yet but I'm sure they had. I mean I'm just a vice-president candidate, not to mention unpopular and unfavourable, so there is no reason to delay the debate for me.

As I climbed the stairs to reach the hall, I took a sharp turn to reach the backstage, avoiding any of the audience from catching me within their sight.

The backstage was dimly lit, stuffy even with the number of people here. I could see the silhouettes of the other candidates, eventually my heavy and rushed footsteps caught their attention. But my attention was diverted to a special someone else.

"Bonney?" He asked in confirmation, cocking his head to one side.

"LAW!" I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could, unintentionally causing him to fall on his back as I embraced him. Luckily he fell with a softer thud than I feared. It wasn't so bad, I mean Law didn't get hurt or anything… it's just that he was near the curtains when I hugged him, so naturally we fell onto the main stage, into the sight of the unwary audience. Everyone was staring at us, either in awe or in shock. I could swear I got death stares from some of the Law fangirls. I could feel my blood rushing to my head, oh god, what have I done?

Law quickly scrambled back to his feet and gave an apologetic gesture to the crowd before leading me back to the backstage, all the while keeping his cool.

I could not help but cover my face with my hair, shielding my sight away from others.

"Bonney? Hey, Bonney?" I couldn't even bring myself to look at him, I was so flustered and embarrassed…

"Bonney, are you hiding again?"

"… Yes…" I could feel my hair being swept away from my face, after which I realised Law's face was barely inches away from mine, so close I could even feel his breath on me… This is not helping the situation at all!

"I'm glad you came, I believed you would though." Law tucked my hair behind my ear, I shivered slightly when his skin came into contact with mine.

"You look much better with your face visible, don't hide that pretty face of yours. Keep your chin high too, there's nothing that you should be embarrassed of today. In fact, you coming here is an achievement in itself, so keep your chin up and your pride high." I smiled in response and lifted my chin a little higher, giggling at Law's supportive speech. Sigh, I'm glad I came too…

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the late update, busy with school and what not. I hope you all are ok with your lives I should try to make the story more romancy, sigh… I will. Just let me finish the presendential elections portionXD

THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR YOUR AWESOME SUPPORT! It really motivated me to finish this storyT-T thank u!


End file.
